


In Her Majesty's Kinky Service

by faedreamer



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Age Difference, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Frottage, In Public, Light Bondage, Light Spanking, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm Denial, Power Dynamics, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Harry, Suit Porn, Threesome - M/M/M, boys in lingerie, but not as a relationship, eggsy is a filthy little bottom, eggsy is a spoiled princess, harry is a dirty old man, just a touch of implied age play, more to be added - Freeform, off-screen merhartwin, sugar baby eggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faedreamer/pseuds/faedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s always been fond of boys with more than a touch of sass. Eggsy’s always had a thing for the daddies. When their paths cross in the middle of an international arms deal, it seems like the perfect bit of quid pro quo - Harry lets Eggsy off the hook for his involvement and Eggsy lets Harry hit it seven ways from Sunday. Except come morning, neither one is going to want to let go - and so begins a very, very raunchy tale of the mouthiest bottom and the dirtiest daddy in all of Her Majesty’s Kingdom.</p><p>(otherwise known as the sugar daddy, kink-laden, giant trash pile of filthy goodness that Fae just couldn’t resist)</p><p>ATTN: This fic is currently on hold and may or may not be picked up at a later date. I apologize to all of you waiting on updates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quid Pro Quo

**Author's Note:**

> I would apologize for this, but I'm not remotely sorry. Eggsy is young-ish here, I say 18 but you feel free to imagine he's whatever age you'd like him to be, no judgement here. You do you ;)
> 
> I don't know how this happened, lol, I just really, really wanted to write a whole lot of naughty sugardaddy Harry and wicked little sugarbaby Eggsy. Enjoy!

“Good job, Galahad. I’ll send in the aftercare team to clean up. Head on home, just get me your report by morning.” Merlin sounds bloody pleased, and well he should, considering the size of the trafficking ring they’d broken up tonight. Half a dozen international kingpins, enough weapons to take out a small country and leads on the man at the top of the food chain running the whole thing. A good night’s work.

“Understood. I’m just going to make one last sweep, before the local boys come in here like bulls in a china shop, destroying my very nice crime scene.”

Merlin snorts softly. “They’re highly trained professionals, Galahad, you could be less of an ass.”

Harry grins. “I could, but where is the fun in that? Goodnight, Merlin, see you in the morning.”

He taps the arm of his glasses, shutting off the feed and lets out a calming breath as he glances around the warehouse. It isn’t so much that he feels the need to make sure nothing’s been missed and more that he finds it grounding, a way to let go of the almost frenetic energy of a mission, to have a few moments to himself in the space. It’s a ritual he can’t really explain, but has become necessary. Merlin will no doubt make sure the aftercare team, otherwise known as the local police service, won’t show for at least another ten minutes.

He makes his way slowly through the building, not really looking for anything in particular, just looking, fingers brushing over the crates and walls, something tactile and soothing about the silence where just moments before chaos had reigned.

He’s making his way toward the exit when a sound catches his attention, his gun drawn and at the ready in a heartbeat. He eases silently toward the origin of the sound - a stack of weapons crates a good six feet high at the end of one narrow aisle. The closer he gets, he can hear the sound of ragged breath and he reaches up to tap his glasses, opening the feed again though he doesn’t say a word. Merlin will observe unless it turns out he needs assistance.

When he’s just a few yards from the stack of crates, he stops and clears his throat. “I’d suggest you come out very, very carefully. I’m sure you saw what I am capable of, so let’s not be foolish, shall we?”

There’s a moment of silence in which Harry tenses, preparing for an attack, but then the shadows on the wall shift and his stance eases as a young man steps out from behind the crates. He’s young, and Harry’s immediate thought is he must belong to one of the dealers, because he’s far too young, far too pretty and his jeans are far too tight to be an arms dealer himself.

“Ain’t done nuffin’ wrong.” The boy’s chin tilts defiantly, eyes narrowed under his snapback.

Harry’s brows lift. “No? Do you often find yourself in the middle of an illegal weapons trade gone wrong, then? Wrong place, wrong time? What’s your name, boy.”

The young man sniffs, shrugging loosely. “Don’t gotta tell you.” He crosses his arms over his chest, the ugly black and gold jacket he wore stretching across broad shoulders. “Gonna arrest me for jus’ standin’ here?”

“His name’s Gary Unwin, Harry. Facial recognition found quite the record for such a young lad. B & E’s, a string of petty theft, drugs - both use and sales - and...a couple collars for solicitation.” Merlin sighs. “A bit of trouble, this one is, just hold tight to him until aftercare gets there, let them deal with him.”

It’s a logical notion, and Harry nods imperceptibly, then waves his gun slightly. “Come on, then, out to the front. Whatever the case, the local authorities can sort it out. Gary, is it?”

Clever green eyes widen slightly and for a second he looks as young as he is - and afraid. “How did ya… don’t call me that. It’s Eggsy, thanks,” he snaps, then finally follows Harry’s instruction to lead the way out of the narrow aisle into the open space of the warehouse.

“Eggsy it is, then, fine by me. As I said, the locals are on their way and I'll leave it to them to decide whether you go home or to the station.”

Eggsy makes a scoffing sound. “Below your pay grade, eh guv?”

Harry’s lips twitch. He always did have a bit of a soft spot for boys full of sass. Just ask Merlin. Speaking of - “I’ve got this, Merlin.” He taps his glasses again. “What are you doing here?”

Eggsy stares at him for a second. “That like that Google glass stuff?”

“Close. What are you doing here, Eggsy?” he asks again, more firmly this time.

“Don’t gotta tell you nuffin’.”

Harry shrugs. “Well no, but we have a bit of time before the others arrive...that’s fine, I’m sure you’ll find a night spent in lock up a very pleasant experience.”

The young man rolls his eyes. “Please. You tryin’ to scare me? Think I ain't never got snatched by the coppers before?” Then his gaze turns calculating, almost predatory. “Why, you offerin’ a solution to my little problem, eh?”

The next thing Harry knows, he’s got a full on seductress in the form of an 18 year old (god, he hopes he’s 18) chav boy in his personal space, cherry-red lips curved in a wicked smile and slender, clever fingers dancing their way up his tie to tease the knot at his throat.

“Got a trade in mind, bruv?” Eggsy asks, brows lifting. “I could blow your fuckin’ mind, I could.”

Fucking hell, Harry believes him, too. There’s more erotica in his tone and his dancing fingers than in another boy’s entire body. Yes, Harry very much believes that Eggsy can, and would, blow his fucking mind.

And suddenly - despite the fact that no, he had _not_ been considering any such arrangement - suddenly the idea is planted firmly in his mind and damned if his cock isn’t eagerly interested. He can’t, though. He shouldn’t, at least. But...he _could_ , actually. He hesitates, undecided for the moment.

His gaze drops to that soft, flushed mouth, something inside him turning hungry. “That I believe. For a boy who’s so completely innocent, as you keep assuring me...you seem awfully eager to offer your - shall we say, services? - to a man in the neighborhood of three times your age.”

Instead of dissuading him, Eggsy’s eyes flicker and he sways closer, letting out a soft, broken off moan. “Fuck, you that much older? Hell yes, I love the daddies.” His grin edges on filthy and sends a bolt of lust straight to Harry’s cock. “Wanna be my daddy, then?”

Fuck. Yes, yes he does. For a fleeting moment, Harry has the thought that he’s breaking more than one Kingsman protocol, but on its heels is the thought that Merlin owes him enough favors to cover one little indecent proposal. And, well….whatever comes after that.

“Yes, please,” Harry says with a wicked grin of his own. He tucks his gun away - he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding it still - and takes Eggsy’s arm. “Come on, before the clean up crew arrives. Round back here.” He indicates the rear exit and Eggsy just shrugs and lets Harry propel him forward and through the door, on into his car.

“I know a spot, safe ‘n all, nobody’ll bother us.”

Harry shakes his head with a small laugh. “No. I have no intention of fucking you in the backseat. I live not far from here.” He glances over at his passenger. “Buckle up.”

Eggsy’s brows lift with an incredulous look, but he obeys and Harry finds it a good sign for the rest of the evening - he does so love a boy who can do as he’s told.

For a bit, the ride is silent. Not awkwardly so, more of a heavy, anticipatory silence. It’s at the first red light that Harry breaks the tension. “Open your trousers.”

He can feel Eggsy’s surprise, his eyes on him, but Harry doesn’t look at him, waiting for him to obey. There’s a soft, shuddering sigh and then the unmistakable sound of a zipper lowering. When the light turns green, Harry pulls away, then reaches across to find the boy’s cock hard under the thin material of his underwear. He gives a slow, tight stroke through the fabric, lips twitching at the long groan Eggsy lets out, his hips shifting in the seat.

“Fuckin’ ‘ell…” he whispers. Harry risks a glance to find his head tipped back against the seat, mouth fallen open, a hint of pink tongue slipping out to wet his lips.

Harry puts his hand back on the wheel, eyes back on the road as he whisks them as fast as he safely can towards his home. “Now take it out.”

The sound Eggsy lets out is more a whimper than a moan, and a slight rustle tells Harry he’s obeying yet again. His own cock is aching inside his pants. Reaching over again, this time Harry’s fingers close snugly around hot, hard flesh and the boy jolts, a soft ‘thud’ as his head drops back against the headrest heavily.

“Fuck...what...ya never tol’ me your name,” he pants, hips lifting into the slow, almost idle strokes Harry is giving him.

He thinks back a bit, then laughs. “You’re right, I didn’t, did I? Well, that’s alright, little one. You can just call me Daddy.” There’s something dark and sexy about it - the boy doesn’t even know his name, he’s given himself to Harry for the night...he can do anything he wants with him. Can and likely will, actually. His stomach tightens sharply with desire. It’s been a very long time since he had this kind of reaction to anyone and it’s almost shocking how intense things have gotten so quickly.

Whatever happens in the morning, the boy is all his for the night. Harry has no intention of letting a minute go to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, new chapter very soon! As always, you can find me on Tumblr at faedreamer.tumblr.com where my ask is always open for all things fandom (or otherwise). Headcanons, prompts, just general flailing, drop a line!


	2. Blow Your Fucking Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, fair warning that this chapter is just super super dirty. All across the board. They nearly killed me writing it, and I write smut for an actual living, if that tells you anything. :) Enjoy!

Shit, Eggsy don’t gotta know the guy’s name to know he wants him. He wasn’t lying when he said he liked daddies. Has his limit, mind, but this fella, he falls right in the sweet spot - old enough to make the insides of him twist with how dirty it is, but not so old it ain’t sexy anymore. Course, Eggsy figures Daddy here - since he doesn’t seem inclined to give Eggsy his name - would be sexy as fuck at any age. Three times his age...that’s nearing 55 ish, he figures, and his cock throbs in the guy’s hand. He supposes some headshrinker would make up some shit about he has daddy issues cause his dad died so early and all that mess, but Eggsy figures it’s just somethin’ he likes. Same way he likes sucking cock, and the feeling of a much larger body over his, pinning him down, encompassing him. It makes him fucking ache, craves it more’n any drug.

“Tell me yer name, Daddy. Please?” They like it when he says please, all of ‘em do. This one’s no different, his fingers tightening slightly in reaction.

Daddy doesn’t say anything for a moment, and then they’re pulling to a stop in front of a small, but posh little house in an equally posh little neighborhood. Looks like the kinda place a grandma would live. Or a grandpa, he supposes.

Finally, the guy turns to him in the shadowed front seat. “How much do you normally get paid, Eggsy? For a night with a lucky gentleman?”

Eggsy grins, hips lifting into the other man’s hand, which has stilled on his cock. “Thought me not goin’ to jail was my payment, Daddy. Yeah?”

Amused brown eyes meet his as he lets go of Eggsy’s cock and pulls a wallet from his coat pocket. A second later ten 100 pound notes drop one by one into his lap. “This isn’t for your services, it’s for one thing only - my name is Harry but you, little one, are not to use it. You asked if I wanted to be your daddy, and yes, I do.” He nods to the pile of bills. “Now, then. What’s my name, Eggsy?”

Eggsy’s breath is shaky, so turned on he can’t breathe around it. “Daddy,” he whispers, mouth dry.

His reward is a dark, wicked smile and a hard, possessive kiss before Harry climbs out of the car. “Follow me,” he calls as he heads up to the front door. Eggsy rushes to shove his cock into his jeans and the money into his shoe before hurrying after him.

Harry doesn’t waste any time and the second the door clicks shut behind them, Eggsy is spun and pinned face first against the door, a firm hand on his nape and a big, hard body against his back. Fucking hell, the guy’s too fit for a man his age. It makes his damn knees weak.

His snapback ends up on the entryway floor, a strong, long-fingered hand sinking into his hair at the back to gently but firmly tug his head to the side so damp, hot lips can have full access. Fuck. His hands splay against the front door, fingers curling as he circles his hips back against Harry, whose cock is an impressive hard length inside his neatly pressed suit pants.

“Fuckin’ ‘ell, Daddy...whaddya want? Just say it, it’s all yours.” Eggsy knows how to make good on a promise, and even if there wasn’t that on the line, he’d damn well want to give this man anything he wants anyhow. Harry’s turning him inside out and he’s barely touched Eggsy yet.

That hand in his hair drifts down his body, and Eggsy gasps as his hips are tugged back, so he’s leaning heavily against the front door, and a few heartbeats later his jeans are open and down around his knees. Harry’s hand slides down the back of his underwear, palming his ass and Eggsy moans, hips twisting in offering.

“I want you to say you’re mine.” His voice is like fucking sex. Dirty, wet, messy sex dripping like honey and making Eggsy shudder.

He nods, rocking his hips as Harry tugs his underwear down as well. “Yessss,” he whispers. “Yes, Daddy, I’m yours. All yours, swear…”

Harry’s hand is big, heavy on his upturned ass. And when it unexpectedly pulls back and connects hard with the flesh, the flash of pain is a brilliant explosion behind Eggsy’s eyes. His head jerks to the side to look at Harry, who just lifts one corner in a smug little smile and lifts his brows. “Say it again,” he insists, laying another sharp crack of palm to bared ass, the sound echoing in the silent room along with Eggsy’s cry.

Through it all, Eggsy’s cock never flags.

“I am, Daddy I am...I’m yours, I swear. I’m your good boy, please…”

The ‘please’ shifts everything, Harry’s face gentling, pressing closer against him, big hands smoothing Eggsy’s now stinging, warm ass. “That’s right, always say please, my boy. Pretty please, Daddy, yes?”

Eggsy nods, breath hitching as he leans back into the soothing touches. “Yes, Daddy. Pretty please,” he breathes. His eyes flick up, then, meeting Harry’s in the darkened foyer, and a slow smile curves his lips. “Course...I was pretty naughty tonight, Daddy, weren’t I?”

That earns him a surprised, pleased laugh, and damn it warms something inside him, that little part that has always just wanted to make somebody - anybody - happy with him. That it’s a man he barely knows doesn’t really matter, the warmth suffusing him is the same and it directly translates into the desire for more. More of that feeling, whatever it took to get it.

“You were, yes.” Harry’s finger slips between the cheeks of Eggsy’s ass, stroking purposefully over his entrance, making him tremble and his knees buckle. “What sort of punishment do you think is appropriate?”

Oh, Eggsy doesn’t even have to think about it, stomach jumping in anticipation. “You shouldn’t let me come, Daddy, not till I earned it. Make sure I know who’s in charge.” He nods emphatically. It’s his favorite game - being brought to the edge over and over, made to please his lover but never getting his own release until the very, very end, if he’s done a good enough job.

His train of thought derails briefly and he wonders absently if Nico is worried about him, maybe wonders where Eggsy ended up after the chaos of the raid, then decides not. Nico’s got bigger problems tonight, thanks to Harry.

He pushes aside those thoughts, focusing on Harry. “Pretty please, Daddy? Is that a good punishment?” His mouth literally waters in anticipation of what’s in store if Harry says yes.

His answer is a sharp graze of Harry’s teeth on his neck - not breaking skin, just enough to tease, to threaten, to make him shake with arousal. When he agreed to go home with the fancy-suited agent in a desperate bid to get out of a fair whack of trouble, Eggsy certainly hadn’t anticipated _this_ was what he’d get - that underneath the bespoke suit and perfectly smoothed hair was a man with the ability to hit every single button on Eggsy’s kinks and turn ons meter. Shit, he’da done this, jail or not, if he’d known the dominant alpha he was getting.

“Yes, little Eggsy, that is an absolutely perfect punishment. No coming for my naughty little boy until he’s proven he can be very, very good for his Daddy.” His hand slides around to the front, covering Eggsy’s hard cock as his mouth nuzzles his neck. “Do you think you can control yourself, or do you need some help with that, hmm?”

Oh god. Eggsy laughs softly and leans heavily back against Harry. “Help, Daddy, definitely.”

The next thing he knows, his pants are pulled back up - though not fastened - and Harry takes him by the hand, leading him with a smile through the darkened house, not bothering to turn any lights on until they reach the bedroom on the second floor, where Harry turns on a lamp with a low, warm glow.

“Take off your clothes,” he instructs, crossing the room to the big dresser against one wall.

Eggsy obeys, carefully toeing off his shoes - careful not to dislodge the money Harry’d given him cause maybe Nico gives him whatever he wants but a little money of his own is nice too. By the time he’s gotten everything off and dumped in a pile on the floor, Harry’s back and Eggsy shivers at the sight of the cockring in his hand. Not one of them bullshit ones that at best keep you hard, no this one has extra ball straps and a heavy-duty look to it. His cock aches in anticipation. No coming for him, that's for sure.

“That for me, Daddy?” Eggsy asks with a little smile, though he knows it is.

Harry slides one arm around his waist, tugging him closer, and Eggsy thrills at how much bigger the man is than him. Big and strong and god, it turns him the fuck on. Not that Eggsy’s helpless, mind, he’s got more than a few tricks up his sleeves in case of sticky situations, but he’s pretty sure whatever Harry has in mind for him isn’t something Eggsy’s gonna want to escape.

“You know it is,” Harry purrs, the cockring in the hand at his back and Harry’s free hand slipping between them to close on Eggsy’s cock, giving it a few hard, tight strokes. Eggsy whimpers, forehead dropping to Harry’s chest as his hips roll into the other man’s powerful touch. Harry’s lips brush his temple in a soft, almost tender gesture that makes Eggsy’s heart clench. “Easy now, this might be uncomfortable,” he murmurs as he crouches down in front of him.

Eggsy winces, hissing through his teeth as the thick leather squeezes around the base of his cock, thinner straps tightly separating and constraining his balls. It _is_ fucking uncomfortable, but what it will provide is so, so worth it.

When Harry is satisfied with the cockring’s placement, he glances up at Eggsy from his position and gives him a flickering smile before taking Eggsy’s hard, now helpless cock into his mouth in one deep motion.

“Fuck!” Eggsy shouts, stumbling back and grateful for the edge of the bed to catch himself as Harry swallows his cock right down to the base. “Shit, fuck…” It’s overload, so abrupt and sudden, and Eggsy squirms, breath shuddering in his lungs.

Harry doesn’t let up, setting a deep, wet rhythm, in and out, to the base every time, warm dark eyes locked on Eggsy’s face, just watching him react. It’s so fucking erotic. Eggsy’s legs fall open wider, one hand coming down to sink into Harry’s hair. It’s soft, despite whatever styling product he used, and as his fingers tangle in it, sexy rumpled curls appear, as if Harry’d just barely tamed the mess of it and the slightest touch sends it back to rioting curls.

“Daddy...fuck, killin’ me…” Eggsy’s head drops back, and he feels a big hand slide up to his chest, urging him to lay back on the bed as Harry continues to blow his fucking mind. Shit, isn’t that supposed to be _his_ line?

It isn’t long before the pleasure begins to shift. His cock thickens with it, eager for release, but that’s not forthcoming and soon Eggsy is twisting on the bed, unable to stop the little sobbing breaths as the ache grows. Oh, but he loves it, though, even as he hates it. When he _does_ get to come, it’s going to be explosive, which is what makes it all worth it in the end.

“Daddy,” he whines, yelping a bit when sharp teeth graze his sensitive cockhead.

Harry lifts his head, then, tsking softly as he climbs up over Eggsy on the bed. “Naughty baby, this is your punishment. You asked for this, remember?”

Eggsy nods, trembling as he reaches up and winds his arms around Harry’s neck. “Cause I was bad,” he whimpers, lifting his head to nuzzle at Harry’s mouth. He doesn’t get the kiss he wants, just soft brushes of the other man’s lips, denying him even the satisfaction of the soothing kiss. Oh, Harry is a very, very good Daddy. Eggsy is used to men who crumble when he cries, fold when he begs, give in when he wishes they would stay firm. Harry’s denial only makes him want him more.

Harry’s big hand comes up to stroke his cheek and Eggsy can’t help but tilt his face into the touch, sighing softly. “Yes, little one, you were.” His tone is affectionate, though, and warms Eggsy inside. On some level, Eggsy realizes that he’s far too enraptured by the man, tipping heavily over the edge from playing a role to not playing at all. There’s just something about Harry that calls to every submissive, childish, spoiled part of him, all those parts begging for somebody strong enough to take him in hand but never break him.

Those bits took one look at Harry and shouted ‘Mine!’.

He blinks up at Harry, a little smile playing on his lips. “I’m gonna be good now, Daddy. I promise.”

Harry laughs, eyes amused. “Oh, I very much doubt that. I think you’re going to be very naughty for me, indeed. Aren’t you?”

Eggsy lifts one shoulder with a cheeky smile. “Maybe...thinkin’ maybe you want me to be.” He turns his head and gives a bite to Harry’s palm. “Whatever Daddy wants,” he murmurs, lifting his hips to grind his bare, restrained cock against Harry’s perfect, ridiculously expensive suit.

He doesn’t seem to mind at all, letting Eggsy grind up against him, one big hand catching both of Eggsy’s and pinning them above his head as Eggsy bucks under him. The friction is delicious, soft, fine material growing damp with his own arousal, like fucking himself against silk covered steel, the muscles of Harry’s stomach providing a firm surface to rut against. Eggsy could do this all night, nothing but this, just rut on this gorgeous fucking suit on this gorgeous fucking man and be perfectly content.

Harry, however, is _not_ content with that and soon shifts. Still pinning Eggsy’s hands, he slides up, straddling his chest, staring down at Eggsy while yanking open his fly and freeing the most beautiful cock Eggsy has ever seen. His mouth is watering, aching for a taste, and Harry doesn’t make him wait, locking eyes with him as he sinks his cock past Eggsy’s lips and deep into his mouth with a low, soft groan.

Eggsy’s eyes fall closed, bliss filling him as he draws deeply on the thick cock in his mouth. Harry’s not gentle, pushing deeper, only smiling at the soft choking sound Eggsy lets out. Fuck, that’s hot, Eggsy’s hips shifting against the sheets as Harry slowly, thoroughly, and at his own leisure, fucks his mouth.

He does his very best to give as much pleasure as he can, though it’s a bit difficult when he can’t really move much, which rules out a lot of the tricks he knows. He settles for taking Harry as deep as he can, for as long as he can, letting him use his mouth without protest, only welcome.

He can tell how pleased Harry is, because that little smile hasn’t left his lips the whole time, looking down at Eggsy, sometimes gently stroking his hollowed cheek with one finger. Harry doesn’t say a word, but Eggsy can _feel_ the approval, can hear it in his head. His Daddy is proud of him and that’s better than anything.

It might be five minutes, might be an hour, Eggsy isn’t very clear of the passing of time right now. When Harry pulls away, he lets out a disappointed sound, even though his jaws ache and could probably use the rest. Harry smiles down at him, thumb brushing his mouth.

“Turn over now, ass up for Daddy,” he murmurs affectionately, shifting off of him.

Eggsy eagerly obeys, rolling onto his stomach and scrambling to pull his knees up under him, shoulders down against the mattress to lift his ass as high as he can. He watches with a racing heart as Harry strips methodically, precisely, out of his suit, setting it neatly over a chair nearby before reaching into the bedside drawer for lube and a condom.

Fuck yes, Daddy’s gonna fuck him now. It’s going to be fucking torture, unable to come, cock hard and aching in its little cage, but it’ll be worth every second of agony when Harry finally frees him and allows him his release. Eggsy shudders just imagining how intense it’ll be.

His breath catches as Harry climbs up behind him, cock gorgeous and hanging heavy between strong thighs, flushed and slick at the tip. The taste of him is still strong in Eggsy’s mouth, clinging to his tongue and he savors it, eyes fluttering closed when Harry takes position behind him and he hears the click of the bottle cap snapping open.

The first touch is electric, one slippery finger stroking and then easing inside. No hesitation, confident in Eggsy’s state of arousal. Fuck yes, he’s ready, could take every inch of him right to the hilt without a touch of prep, he could. Eggsy doesn’t think he’s ever wanted anyone this bad, this fast. Nothing wrong with a bit of rough trade, sure, but mostly it’s doin’ what needs to be done to get what he wants, take care of himself. But this...like he said, he’d do it even if there weren’t nothing else in it for him but the mind-bending pleasure. It’s shocking, but at the same time so welcome...it ain’t empty, is what, and he feels _good_.

A hard hand on the nape of his neck holding him in place, the slick press of the wide, blunt head of Harry’s cock - it’s all so much sensation he feels as though his nerves have been twisted inside out, every touch like lightning on his skin. And then Harry’s in him, a deep, strong glide home and he’s there, filling him up, almost too big but not quite. Just enough. Hitting all the right spots, the heavy musk of sex and arousal filling the air. Fuck yes, it’s everything he loves most and then some.

Impatient, Eggsy bucks under Daddy’s strong hands, but it does him no good. He gets a warning little smack on his ass and grins into the bedcovers, clenching tight in response. Harry’s rough laugh is delightful and makes Eggsy’s stomach pitch pleasantly. Fucking hell, he is so into this guy, it’s a bit insane.

“Fuck me, Daddy, dammit,” he curses, doing what he can to grind his hips until Harry’s hand closes on his flank and stills him. The whine he lets out is in no way affected, but true, genuine frustration and need. “Fuuuuuuuck!”

Harry bends low over him, lips against Eggsy’s ear, thumb stroking his nape where Harry’s hand still presses him hard against the mattress. “Beg for me, pretty baby. Beg for me pretty enough that I give you what you want.”

Oh hell yes. Eggsy can beg, he can damn well beg till Harry sees stars. But, he soon discovers, Harry’s going to drive him fucking crazy with tiny, shallow, circling thrusts the whole time. No long dicking movements, no deep, bottoming out thrusts into him. Torture, plain and simple, and before long the begging isn’t so much begging as it is pitiful little sobs and teary pleas.

“Daddy, daddy…” Eggsy whines, no shame as tears fill his eyes. “Please! I’m gonna die, Daddy, please…” How Harry is maintaining control enough to continue torturing him is anyone’s guess. Eggsy can barely form a coherent sentence. He wonders faintly whether spy training involves the ability to hold an erection for hours in order to torment information out of someone by pure unadulterated need. He bucks helplessly, tugging ineffectually as if he can break Harry’s hold. If he can just get some leverage...he can fuck himself until he either comes or actually does die of orgasm denial. “Fucking fuck me you fucking asshole!” he shouts.

Immediately, he’s contrite, sure he’s earned himself even more torment for his outburst and the thought is enough to crumble whatever pride he has left. “Please, please, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Daddy...please!”

Then, blessedly, Harry presses a soft kiss to his neck and there’s a soft purr of approval. “That’s my very good boy. Just like that, little one, always give Daddy _everything_ , not just half-measures. Do you understand?”

Oddly, Eggsy does. He’s been fighting him, demanding and resistant, so focused on what _he_ wants that he forgot the most important thing. What his _Daddy_ wants. He nods emphatically, breath catching. “Yes, yes, I understand. Please…”

And this time, his plea is answered, with a long, slow roll of Harry’s hips, drawing out to the very edge and then driving hard back inside, tearing a shout of pleasure and satisfaction from Eggsy. Over and over, Harry repeats it, until sweat slicks their bodies and Harry’s breath isn’t anything close to controlled anymore. Panting in Eggsy’s ear, fingers digging into his flesh, cock just fucking _owning_ him, full stop.

And when the end comes and Harry reaches down to flick open the snaps freeing his balls and cock from their torture, the pain is exquisite and the force of his orgasm even more so. He can barely hear Harry’s cursing as Eggsy clenches almost violently around him, his ears too full of the sound of his own cries as wave after wave of pleasure rolls through him and his cock convulses in aching throbs spilling all over his Daddy’s very expensive sheets.

Eggsy has no idea how long it takes before the fog clears and he becomes at least partially coherent. Minutes. Hours. Days. It doesn’t matter, because Harry’s still in him, wet and messy and soft now, still there filling him, grounding him sort of. It feels perfect despite the mess. He shudders, turning his head a bit and earning a soft nuzzle from Daddy against his cheek. He smiles weakly and relaxes under him again.

“Daddy, can I stay tonight?” he whispers, already knowing the answer.

“Stay forever,” Harry whispers back.

Eggsy yawns, perfectly content in this moment. _Okay_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, hope you're all still breathing. :D As always you can find me on Tumblr at faedreamer.tumblr.com where my ask is always open for prompts, flailing, headcanons or just if you wanna cuss at me a lot for the shit I write lol. See you soon with another chapter, probably in a day or two.


	3. Bubble Baths, Blowjobs, and Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, thank you guys so much for the enthusiasm for this fic! Hope you enjoy this chapter! As always, I add new tags to the fic for each chapter, depending on content, so always remember to check the tags for anything that might bother you. :) Enjoy!

Harry awakes to an empty bed. For a second, he wonders if the boy disappeared like Cinderella during the night, but then the faint sound of humming reaches his ears and Harry smiles, relaxing back against the pillows for a moment, listening to the cheerful sound of Eggsy in the bath.

Something must be done, of course. He still doesn’t know precisely who Eggsy is, nor why he’d been at the deal the night before. He also doesn’t know which of the goons taken down the night before Eggsy belongs to. Whichever one, doesn’t matter now. Eggsy is his. He has no plans to send him on his way with a kiss and some cash back to whatever man had previously been bankrolling his life.

Still, he needs information, at the very least needs to know what he’s getting into. Merlin can find out, of course, but Harry would rather it comes from Eggsy. If the boy wants to stay. He’d asked very sweetly to stay the night and hadn’t refused Harry’s murmured offer of more than just the night, but that had been in the warm afterglow of a spectacular orgasm...who knew whether it would stand this morning.

That thought bothers him, more than it should, perhaps. He tosses aside the sheets and reaches for his robe, knotting it around his waist as he pads barefoot to the bathroom. The door is cracked a bit open and he leans against the doorjamb, swinging it silently open further to reveal Eggsy, immersed up to his neck in bubbles, humming a quiet tune under his breath.

Harry takes a moment to admire. He’s beautiful. Hair clinging in damp, curling tendrils against his temples, skin flushed rosy from the heat of the bath. His eyes are closed, long lashes dusting against his cheekbones, with pink, pink lips parted softly. Harry’s cock stirs, reminded of just how talented those pretty lips are.

“Rather ya got in ‘ere with me, Daddy, ‘stead of just standin’ there ogling.” One green eye peeps open and Harry smiles.

“Where on earth did you find bubble bath?” He’s positive he doesn’t have any in the house.

“I didn’t. Found me a nice big bottle of expensive smellin’ shampoo, though. Works just fine in a pinch.” He gives Harry a cheeky smile. “Don’t mind, do you?”

Mind? It resulted in a naked, flushed, very wet Eggsy, how could he possibly mind? He shakes his head. “Not at all. A fine use, in fact. As to your invitation, I prefer to ogle a bit, my boy. I do enjoy the view.”

Eggsy’s smile goes from cheeky to sultry in a heartbeat, and he tilts his head sweetly. “Do ya, then?” He shifts, turning to kneel up in the tub, facing Harry now. The water sluices over his lean, muscled chest, drawing Harry’s eye down to the tiny pink nipples peeking through the patches of bubbles on his skin. “C’mere,” he murmurs, voice husky. When Harry doesn’t move fast enough, a pout forms on those lush pink lips. “C’mere, Daddy,” he whines. “Please?”

Harry’s lips twitch and he pushes away from the door, coming to stand in front of the tub, one hand reaching down to stroke over Eggsy’s soft, damply curled hair. He likes the curls, not tight but just a touch at the ends, enough to twine slightly around his fingertips as he cards them through his hair.

Eggsy smiles up at him, teeth catching his lower lip as he tugs open the knot at Harry’s waist and spreads the robe open, gaze dropping to his rapidly hardening cock. “Mmm,” he hums in appreciation. “Yummy.” Then leans forward, gaze flicking up to meet Harry’s, and takes him into his mouth.

Just the head at first, but that’s enough to make Harry sway. God help him, the boy is immensely talented, his tongue working some sort of erotic magic making his knees tremble.

Harry lets out a soft sigh, pleasure sweeping through him. “Oh yes, there’s my very good boy,” he breathes, eyes sinking closed briefly. Any thought of conversation is gone from his mind with a simple stroke and flick of that wicked little tongue. Talking can wait. How often does one have the chance to indulge in a world-class blowjob first thing in the morning?

Pleasure curls tightly in his belly, the soft pulls of deep suction from Eggsy coiling the need even tighter. The boy knows exactly what he’s doing, too, amused, knowing green eyes peering up at Harry the whole time. Little tart.

Harry leans over a bit, sliding his hand along the wet plane of Eggsy’s back down to palm his ass, fingers probing out his entrance and stroking there. Eggsy whimpers, a delicious needy sound, and shifts his knees further apart, thrusting his ass back to offer a better angle for exploration. Unfortunately, the position is awkward, and Harry soon abandons his fondling, straightening to sink his hands instead into Eggsy’s hair and begin a slow, deep fucking of his perfect mouth.

It isn’t long before his balls are tightening and the pleasure threatening to swamp him. Harry shudders, thumb stroking Eggsy’s cheek. “It’s up to you, little one...in your mouth or on your pretty face?” A gentleman always asks permission, after all. However much he’d like the answer to be _‘Yes, Daddy, please come in my slutty little mouth’_ , Harry will follow Eggsy’s lead on this. For now, at least. Until they’ve agreed to a more firm set of terms.

Eggsy, however, doesn’t hesitate, hands sliding around to Harry’s ass and drawing him closer, as if to say _‘Don’t you dare stop now,’_ and Harry grins, fingers back in the boy’s hair, this time tightening hard there, holding him still for deeper, harder thrusts.

“Good boy,” he murmurs softly, cock swelling in the boy’s mouth just before he comes so hard the world goes more than a little fuzzy around the edges. Eggsy takes all of it, not spilling a drop as he swallows along with every hard pulse of Harry’s cock, until there’s nothing left to give.

Then Eggsy pulls back with a soft pop, mouth wet and tongue sticky as he licks his lips with a pleased little smile. “Breakfast of champions,” he teases with a laugh.

Harry laughs, too, bending to cup his face and take a long, deep kiss from those sticky lips before pulling back. “Finish your bath, pet. When you’re done, come downstairs, I’ll fix you a proper breakfast and then...I think we need to talk.” Eggsy’s smile drops immediately, a wary look entering his eyes and Harry shakes his head, brushing the backs of his fingers against the boy’s cheek. “Shush, it’s nothing to worry over. I promise. Take your time.”

Eggsy nods, though still looking unsure, and Harry drops another kiss to his mouth before leaving him alone. He grabs a pair of pajama pants from his dresser then heads downstairs, fastening his robe back up as he begins to prepare a decent breakfast. The lad is fit enough, but there’s a touch of gaunt around his eyes that worries Harry. Like he doesn’t take care of himself - or someone isn’t taking good care of him, more to the point. It’s a bit of a weakness for Harry - underneath it all he is a proper mother hen. Merlin makes fun of him regularly for it, actually.

He’s just finishing up the soft poached eggs when he hears Eggsy coming down and turns. He’s dressed again, and Harry mourns the loss of all that bare, beautiful skin. He looks adorably fresh-scrubbed, though, his hair a rumpled, damp mess and Harry’s fingers itch to bury themselves in it. He also looks very young, and once more Harry has the idle thought that he hopes Eggsy really is the 18 years old Harry assumed he was last night.

He’s not keen to verify that right this moment, however. Not that he thinks it’ll make a difference at this point anyway. Some part of him made the decision last night that, whatever the case may be, he was keeping this boy. Whatever arrangement Eggsy has with another man, Harry will best it and take him for his own. If there’s one thing he knows how to do, it’s win, no matter the odds.

“Good morning, Eggsy. Have a seat, I’m nearly finished.”

Eggsy obeys, dropping messily into one of the dining room chairs, legs sprawled out under the table, clever fingers fiddling with the silverware Harry had laid out. He looks nervous, and keeps darting little glances at Harry as if waiting for a proverbial shoe to drop. Harry finishes arranging the plates and carries them out, setting one in front of Eggsy before sitting himself.

“Eggsy, relax. You seem...anxious?”

That gets him a narrow-eyed look, followed by a roll of the boy’s eyes. “Well, yer some kind of cop or agent or something...spy maybe? Ain’t figured out which for sure, but still. An’ I’m, well...usually your type’s lockin’ me up and throwin’ away the key, yeah? I’m figuring you wanna know about what went down last night and...well, I can’t tell you nothin’.”

Harry’s lips curve, calmly slicing off a bit of sausage. “I can assure you, Eggsy, your involvement with last night’s unpleasantness interests me only insomuch as I’d like to know just what I’m dealing with when it comes to you and...anyone who might potentially object to your being here with me.”

Eggsy relaxes a bit, understanding lighting in his eyes. “Oh...you wanna who my daddy is?”

Harry’s jaw tightens. He doesn’t like that at all. Sure, he’d known another man existed, but it being confirmed makes his possessiveness roar to the forefront. He draws a steadying breath. “Yes, that. I’m fairly certain you weren’t there in any form of official capacity, or else you’d have been involved in the dealing before it all went tits up. So you were there _with_ someone, yes? Who?”

Eggsy looks down at his plate abruptly, pushing the food around. “Can’t tell you, bruv.”

He doesn’t like that Eggsy’s stopped calling him Daddy. He wants to demand he do so, but bites his tongue. Until Eggsy accepts his proposal, he’s in no position to demand anything of the boy. “Why not?”

Perfectly arched brows shoot up and incredulous green eyes pin him. “You serious? You see all them guns last night? Think I’m gonna cross the men what lost all that money cause of you? Then what? As it is I’m up shit creek when I go back, probably end up floatin’ in the river cause here I am, cozy and warm with the fella who caused the whole bloody mess. Shit, Nico’ll probably think I had a hand in it…” Eggsy trails off, a look on his face as if he’s just said too much.

“So that’s his name. The man you belong to, then?” He says it with distaste. Eggsy is his, and yet he’s not really. Not yet.

But Eggsy shakes his head, seeming to gather himself. “Nah, that’s the fella in charge of the whole operation. Guess you probably know that. I ain’t near so important as all that. But I imagine he won’t be too happy finding out one of his guys dragged their piece of ass to a deal and cocked everything up.”

Well, that makes things a bit simpler, to Harry’s mind. If he’s too afraid to return home, worried he’ll end up paying the price for his bargain with Harry the night before, well then...it would seem his little egg is in need of a new nest.

“Stay here, then. If going home will put you in danger...stay here.” He says it calmly, almost nonchalantly, but he’s feeling anything but calm on the inside. He fucking _aches_ to claim him. Mark him _his_. He’s fairly sure the boy will bolt if he expresses those urges as strongly as he feels them.

Surprise is written all over Eggsy. “Stay here? Like...tonight?”

Harry smiles. “No, not for tonight. Stay here with me. Whatever arrangement you had - have - with anyone else, let me make a better offer. I’m able to protect you, you wouldn’t have to worry about any trouble last night may have cause, I assure you.”

Eggsy looks skeptical, lips twitching with a faint smile. “I mean, you’re fit an’ all, and I saw how you handle a gun, but these guys are...for one thing, there’s way more of ‘em than just what you saw last night. Like, way more.”

Harry smirks. “Do you imagine I’m working alone, little one? When I say I can protect you, you may trust that I mean it. Stay with me.”

Eggsy shifts a bit in the seat, head tilting curiously as he appears to consider the offer more seriously. “I’ve been told I’m a handful...don’t like bein’ ignored or bein’ told no.”

Harry snorts. “Hardly a surprise after last night, I’m afraid. If you’re trying to deter me, you’ll need to do better than that.” Amusement fills him - the boy is going to say yes, he can sense it even if Eggsy doesn’t know it quite yet. It’s just a matter of negotiation now.

Eggsy’s brows lift at the challenge. “I have expensive tastes.”

“Like that awful jacket you wore last night?”

Eggsy grins, though he tries to sound defensive. “That jacket cost 300 quid!”

“That jacket is an abomination - and a rip off, it would seem. Must do better, my boy.”

For a moment, Eggsy doesn’t retort, staring down at his plate, then looks up and the teasing is gone. “He’ll try to hurt you.”

Harry’s heart twinges at the concern in the boy’s voice. For all his bravado, he has a gentle heart. Harry leans forward, one hand reaching out to touch Eggsy’s arm. “I am far less concerned with this man wanting to harm me than I am with him wanting to harm you. You must trust me that I am able to take care of you, in every way. Do you want to stay, Eggsy? That’s the most important answer.” Everything else can be worked out. But if the boy doesn’t want to stay...Harry will find a way to let him go that will still ensure his safety.

Christ, when had he gotten so wrapped up tight around those soft little fingers? Maybe the moment he laid eyes on him.

Eggsy bites his lip again, but nods wordlessly. That is all Harry needs.

“Then you’re staying. And Eggsy? I don’t let anyone threaten what belongs to me.”

~ ~ ~ ~

_What belongs to me…_ That sends a shiver of lust through Eggsy. Oh yes, he very much likes the idea of belonging to this man. Even more he likes the fierce set of his jaw, the way he looks ready to tear someone limb from limb if they dare threaten Eggsy. Who wouldn’t love that?

“So...you’d want me to stay here? Not, like, a flat of my own?” He has one, but it’s Nico’s, really, and all his stuff is probably gonna end up in a landfill soon enough. Mostly, he doesn’t care, but there’s a couple personal bits and bobs he’ll miss - pictures of his mum and Daisy, a medal of his Dad’s, his computer.

“If you’d rather your own place, I can arrange that, but not until we’re sure there’s no danger. Until then, yes, you’ll be staying right here with me.” He gives Eggsy a pointed look. “You’re going to have to give me more information, little one. As much as you might not want to.”

Eggsy wrinkles his nose. “I know. Later, though.” He’s not keen to start in on ‘true confessions of a London sugarbaby’, though, and comes around to climb into Harry’s lap, straddling him with his back to the table. He winds his arms around Harry’s neck, smile seductive. “Don’t you wanna play with your new toy, Daddy?”

Heat flashes in Harry’s eyes and it makes his tummy jump. For all that he’s so proper and buttoned-up, with that gentlemanly air about him, Harry’s a bubbling volcano under the surface. Eggsy can see it in his eyes, feel it in his touch. It makes him weak inside in a way he hasn’t felt in a very long time, if ever.

Harry’s long-fingered hands slide under his shirt, pushing it up and off over his head. Strong and possessive, his fingers run down the curve of his spine to settle on his hips. “What I want, my dear boy, is an understanding before we go any further. I want to make sure you understand what you’re agreeing to and what I expect of you.”

Eggsy shivers. Honestly, Harry can ask for anything and he’ll probably say yes. He’s always had limitations, some very strict rules for what his daddies can and cannot demand from him. But Harry? Fuck, Eggsy might just give him everything - and that’s a scary prospect.

But he nods anyway, even though he hates this part. He sort of fell into his first sugardaddy situation and nothing had been really spelled out, just the guy was nice to him and took him out places and bought him clothes and stuff. But he’d discovered after that actually seeking out an arrangement with a guy means a lot more formality. Some of ‘em want to spell out how many times a week they get to fuck him for what they offer, others want to control him in ways that go beyond just ‘Do what I want and I’ll give you pretty things.’ So negotiations make him nervous, and especially this one because he really, really wants to let Harry keep him.

What if he wants something Eggsy isn’t willing to give?

“Okay...like what, then?”

Harry smiles, this warm almost soft kind of smile that makes part of Eggsy go all melty inside. Makes him want to always have Harry smile at him like that. “Don’t look so scared, little one. Which reminds me, item number one on my ‘must have’ list - you are too small.” His fingertips slid up to brush lightly - tickly - over Eggsy’s ribs. “I insist you eat better. I intend to make sure you get all the exercise you could need,” he says with a smirk. “But you belong to me and you will take very good care of my property, won’t you?”

That’s not hard. Honestly, he’s a much bigger eater than he’s been the past few years - men like how young he looks, and that includes being a good bit smaller than is natural for him. He’s certainly not going to argue with no longer having to perpetually starve himself. So Eggsy nods. “Yes, Daddy. Even if I get soft, though?”

Harry leans in, nuzzling into his neck and Eggsy lets out a sigh of pleasure, head tipping back to allow it. Sharp teeth graze his skin, making him shiver. “I daresay you’d be even more beautiful with some meat on your bones. There’s a good lad. Rule number two...there is one thing I insist on having from you anytime, anywhere I please.”

Eggsy tenses a little, expecting either blowjobs or public sex maybe. “What?” he asks quietly.

Harry’s mouth trails up his neck to brush his mouth. “Kisses from your pretty lips. You are _always_ to give Daddy kisses.”

Eggsy laughs, shivering. “Okay,” he murmurs, giving Harry a kiss then, soft and lingering. Their eyes meet and Eggsy is starting to relax. “What else, Daddy?”

Harry hums softly, hands sliding down to cup his ass and urge him closer, Eggsy’s cock flush against Harry’s stomach through his robe and Eggsy’s jeans. “Mmm, so many things I want from you, little one. Give me a minute to think...why don’t you tell me what you might want from me in exchange?”

Normally, Eggsy would offer up a price, an allowance amount based on what the other man wanted from him. But that feels...cheap, somehow. Maybe he’s being naive, but he’s sure that he doesn’t need to name a number - he believes Harry when he says he’ll take care of him.

So...he smiles and rocks his hips lightly. “Well, you gotta stocking bubble bath, first of all. What kind of daddy don’t have bubble bath?”

Harry makes a tsking sound, nodding solemnly. “Oh yes, you’re absolutely right. Most remiss of me. What else, pet?”

Eggsy tries not to giggle, clearing his throat and doing his best to sound serious. “Pet, yes, that reminds me...I’ve always wanted a puppy. May I have one, Daddy?”

Amused brown eyes meet his. “A puppy? Do you know the hardwood floors in this house are original and date back to…” He trails off with a long-suffering sigh and dramatic roll of his eyes. “Oh alright, a puppy it is. The first time I have to wipe piss off my hardwood, I’m taking you over my knee.”

Eggsy shivers and presses closer. “Threaten me with a good time, why don’t you? Item number three on _my_ ‘must-have’ list - spankings whenever I’m bad.”

Harry groans, hands squeezing his ass in reaction. “Oh yes, little one. And when you’re _very_ bad, more creative punishments, yes? Perhaps a cage for your cock when you’re particularly naughty.”

The wave of desire that hits him makes him sway, breathless. “Fuck yes, definitely that, Daddy.” He’s got all kinds of plans for being very, very naughty just so he can earn himself that particular punishment.

Harry’s hand sinks up into his hair and he pulls him close, taking possession of his mouth. The kiss makes Eggsy’s head spin and everything is a touch hazy when it breaks, except Harry’s eyes - dark and hot. “I think that’s enough negotiations. Suffice to say, little love, that whatever you want, you need only ask. Understood?”

Eggsy nods, fingers toying with the soft, just barely there curls at the nape of Harry’s neck. “Same, Daddy...except you don’t have to ask,” he adds with a wicked smile.

As Harry stands, easily supporting his weight to carry him back upstairs, Eggsy pushes aside the niggling worry that perhaps he ought to come fully clean and make sure Harry knows _exactly_ what he’s getting into, just in case Eggsy’s past comes back to bite, which it likely will. Not yet. Not now. He can’t bear it if Harry changes his mind and decides he’s too much trouble.

Later, he decides, arching when Harry declares that the bed is too far and lowers him down to the upper hall floor to ravish him. _Much, much later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! New chapter coming soon, probably wednesday or so. As always you can find me on Tumblr at faedreamer.tumblr.com where my ask is always open for prompts, headcanon flailings, or just general fandom chitchat. See you all soon!


	4. What Katie Did

“Well, well, look who’s remembered he has a job,” Merlin mutters as Harry strides into the observation room, barely looking up from his computer screens. “Dare I hope you brought me your report, albeit 3 days behind schedule?”

Harry just smiles. Merlin can be prickly, but Harry’s learned how best to deal with him over the years. He tosses a folder down next to the other man’s elbow. “You needn’t act as though I’d gone on a year long sabbatical, Merlin. Although, to be fair, I might have been tempted.”

Merlin rolls his eyes, finally turning away from his computer to give Harry a scowl. “He’s a pretty enough thing, Galahad, but aren’t you just a little past the age when one stays in bed for days with a new lover?”

Harry chuckles. “If I ever reach that mysterious age, Merlin, promise me you’ll kill me immediately.” He leans his hip against the long desk, arms crossed over his chest. “So...what have you found out? Since I’m very sure you’ve dug up whatever there is to know about my dear boy.” He waves a hand. “Come on, then, out with it. All the reasons I’m an old fool, let’s hear it.”

Merlin looks for a moment as if he’s going to ignore him out of spite for the tone Harry’s using, but he can’t hold firm to his resolve and turns to grab his clipboard, tapping away at the embedded screen. “Well, first of all, he does _not_ , as previously assumed, belong to one of the men we took in the other night.”

Harry sighs and nods. He suspected as much, but having Eggsy’s lie confirmed is disheartening. “Yes, I thought so. Someone named Nico, I believe?”

Merlin glances up at him, a flash of surprise on his face before he nods and glances back down, swiping at the screen. “Yes, just so. Nico Abate, a man who is far, far higher on the food chain than anyone we got our hands on three nights ago. As in, top of it, actually. Your new plaything, well...he was there as Nico’s eyes and ears on the deal. Apparently, the man found it amusing to train his little pup to do more than hump his leg.”

Harry’s eyes narrow. “Easy now, Merlin.”

Merlin sighs, nudging his glasses up on his nose and nods. “Right. Sorry ‘bout that. As I was saying, your Eggsy has a very dangerous, very powerful owner - don’t suppose the boy happened to mention it?”

“No, he did not. He mentioned there was a man, obviously, but...no, not who.”

“And it didn’t occur to you to ask?”

Harry shrugs. “Not really. I’m less concerned with who the man is as I am what sort of threat he poses Eggsy. I imagine he was afraid I wouldn’t like knowing it and feared I would send him back. I don’t doubt that this man would likely punish Eggsy for our interference.”

Merlin lifts his brows. “Or…?” He drags the word out, sounding incredulous.

“Yes, yes, _or_ Eggsy might be working me for information.” Harry shakes his head. “I just don’t think that’s the case, Merlin. You’ll have to trust me. I have done this before, you know, it’s not the first time someone’s tried to honeypot me, or vice versa. I’m aware what it looks like.”

Merlin hmmph’s under his breath. “Regardless, I think it important you’re aware of everything Eggsy clearly has no intentions of sharing. Like the fact that he’s been associated with this Nico for well over a year and a half. That isn’t an inconsequential relationship, Galahad.”

Indeed. Possessiveness sweeps through Harry. A year and a half… “Merlin, just how old is Eggsy?”

The other man snorts. “Bit late for that question, if you ask me, but...18 as of two months ago. Lucky you.”

Which meant… “Bloody hell.”

At first Merlin frowns in confusion, then the lightbulb goes on and he nods. “ ah, yes, apparently Nico isn’t just an international arms dealer, he’s also a child molester. Eggsy would have been 16 or thereabouts when he started up with the man.” For the first time, Merlin looks a bit sheepish at having so thoroughly raked Eggsy’s character over the coals. No doubt as a 16 year old he’d been looking for little more than someone to take care of him, not to partake in criminal activities.

“Send the full file to my home terminal, Merlin. I’d like to give Eggsy a chance to tell his side before I go digging deeper.” When Merlin hesitates, Harry gives him a hard look. “He’s not using me. If anything it’s him who’s been used over and over. I don’t believe he’s a danger to anyone except himself, which is why I’m not sending him back. It’d be a death warrant.”

Merlin nods again, tapping a bit on the clipboard screen, then glancing up. “Done. Promise me you’ll be careful. Regardless of the lad’s intentions, he has some very shady connections whose motivations are no doubt much darker. If this man trusted Eggsy enough to send him on this deal, then Eggsy knows far more about the goings-on than he’s saying. It seems unlikely this Nico will simply let the boy - and whatever information he carries - go. Men like that do not let loose ends dangle, nor do they graciously accept the loss of a favored pet.”

In that, Harry can’t blame the man in question. Were someone to try and take Eggsy from him, Harry would visit all manner of death and destruction on them and their lives in the attempt to retrieve him.

He’s given up trying to understand why or when Eggsy became so important, just that he is. Period. “I’ll be careful, but Eggsy is not the threat, I assure you.” He can see Merlin doesn’t like it, nor really believe it.

“I do not trust him, but I do trust your instincts, Galahad. I would appreciate being kept apprised of any new information you learn? This does not only affect Eggsy, but the organization and men in the field, as well.”

Harry nods. “Understood. You have my word.”

Silence reigns for a moment, before Merlin turns back to his computer. “Are you going to confront him?”

Harry sighs. “Not yet. I’d much rather he come to me on his own, though if he doesn’t after a certain time, I’ll handle it.”

There’s a pause, then curious hazel eyes flick over to him. “He’s that...special?”

Harry can only grin. “You should come to dinner sometime, Merlin. Tomorrow night, if you're free. See for yourself.” He claps Merlin on the shoulder and then turns to leave. “I have a bit of shopping to do, message me if anything new crops up.”

There’s a certain gift he has in mind for his very pretty boy.

~ ~ ~ ~

“Well, aren’t you a sight - a sight my neighbors were not expecting this afternoon, I’m sure.”

Eggsy shifts up onto his elbows and slips his sunglasses a bit down his nose, peering into the bedroom from the small balcony with a smile. “Well, it ain’t every day the sun’s shining and the skies are blue, you know. Couldn’t pass up the opportunity.” He stretches languidly, letting Harry enjoy the view of his mostly naked body arching in the sun. He knows just how sexy he looks.

Harry’s smile is indulgent and it makes Eggsy shiver. Harry doesn’t give a damn about his stuffy neighbors and they both know it. Eggsy’s gaze drifts down to the small black bag in Harry’s hand, interest perking. “Whassat?” There’s a sexy drawing of a pinup girl on it with the logo “What Katie Did” emblazoned across the top. “What did Katie do?” he asks with a cheeky smile.

Harry chuckles, gesturing him inside. “Come in off that balcony and see.”

Curiosity piqued, Eggsy obeys, making sure to give Harry an eyeful when he bends to scoop up the towel before strolling inside. The towel gets tossed on the bed and Eggsy winds his arms around Harry’s neck, stretching up on tiptoe to brush a kiss to his lips. “Hello there, handsome,” he murmurs, fingers toying with the soft hairs at his nape.

It’s only been 3 days but somehow it feels a lot longer. He’s never felt this comfortable with anyone this quickly, or ever really. It all feels just a little too good to be true, honestly.

Harry lingers over the kiss, free hand skimming down Eggsy’s bare back to settle possessively on his ass - his fingers teasing along the edge of the briefs he wore, and nothing else. “Mmm, you smell like sunshine, little one.”

Eggsy smiles, turning his face into Harry’s neck to take a deep breath. “You smell like soap. How is soap so yummy smelling on you? Not fair.” It really isn’t. Seems like everything about Harry is just a little bit extra. Extra sexy, extra yummy smelling, extra spectacular orgasms, the list goes on and on. He pulls back slightly, poking his side. “Whatcha bring me, Daddy?”

“You don’t have to call me that if you don’t want to, you know. Except maybe in bed,” Harry growls, teeth gently scraping Eggsy’s jaw. “I like it then far too much.”

Eggsy hums in pleasure, head tipping to the side a touch for Harry’s lips. The man spends a lot of time nibbling on him, not that Eggsy is complaining. “Good to know...call ya whatever I want. So...whatcha bring me, Daddy?”

Harry chuckles and takes a step back, though Eggsy can see it takes a great deal of effort for him to do so. “See for yourself.” He holds up the small bag, dangling it from his finger with a cheeky smile of his own. “Perhaps take it into the bathroom and then show me what you think?”

Ohhh, now Eggsy’s very curious. He grabs the bag with a grin and a kiss to Harry’s cheek and turns to saunter into the adjoining master bath. Whatever it is, Harry’s looking for a show, that much is clear. His tummy flips in excitement.

Once the door shuts behind him, Eggsy hops up to sit on the counter and tugs the cloth bag’s drawstrings open. At first all he can see is laces and silky strings, but that is enough to make his heart race. He hops down off the counter and by the time he’s got the items out and laid on the counter to look at, his knees are wobbling.

First is the corset - pale peach satin edged with matching lace, a hook and eye all down the front and at the back silken cords to be drawn tight, allowing the boning to cinch and shape his waist. He can just imagine how it will make him feel - breathless and sensual and _owned_. There are matching panties - sheer, frothy things, little bit of nothing, is what. A pair of delicate, fine silk stockings with a pinky-peach seam up the back complete the outfit and Eggsy shivers.

He turns and tugs open the door, peeking his head out. “You, mister. Why don’t you go downstairs and fix yourself a drink - this might take a bit.” He gives Harry a wink. “Patience.”

With that, he shuts the door again and strips his boxer-briefs off. First things first - grooming. Such beautiful lingerie deserves to be properly displayed. He grabs a fresh razor and turns on the shower.

It takes longer than he expects - he’s never shaved _everything_ before and christ, is it time consuming. Still, it’s worth it when he towels off and slips into the panties first. The wisp of silk against his bare cock and balls, turning to look over his shoulder at himself in the mirror. The delicate material hugs his ass cheeks, displaying them roundly. Damn. Harry’s gonna come in his pants.

There’s more, though, and the corset is a bit tricker. He ends up lacing the back ribbons as tight as he can and then wrapping it around his waist to hook it down the front, since tying it tight in the back by himself seems implausible.

Christ, he can barely breathe, but the instant he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror, Eggsy decides it’s worth every shallow breath. He’s fairly small anyway - a product of working very hard to keep his look as youthful as he can - but the corset cinches his waist in to make it look impossibly narrow. He splays his hands on either side of his waist and while they don’t meet, he imagines maybe Harry’s much larger hands, with their long, elegant fingers, might.

He sits down carefully on the edge of the tub to roll on the stockings, admiring how they cling to his thighs at the top and make his legs look a million miles long even though he’s pretty short. Holy fuck, Harry really is gonna die.

Eggsy kind of wishes he had some heels or real makeup to play it up, but the best he has is some lip gloss, which he slicks onto his lips. Well, Harry wants a show, Harry’s going to get a show.

He feels so completely decadent, making his way through the house, late afternoon sunshine slanting through the windows. The outfit is actually more than he wore out on the balcony, but somehow he feels more exposed. More vulnerable. It makes him shiver and his cock is already halfway to making the panties too tight.

And then he gets a look at Harry, long legs casually stretched out in the sitting room, tie gone and top three buttons of his shirt undone - and suddenly his cock isn’t halfway anymore. Harry has an allergy to buttons, he’s discovered. For all that he dresses to the nines nearly all the time, Eggsy finds it almost unacceptably sexy when, as soon as he’s done for the day, Harry loosens his tie, pops the first few buttons on his shirt, and pours himself a drink.

Why something as simple as a few open buttons at a man’s throat makes Eggsy ready to come, he’ll never understand. He’s pretty sure it’s just ‘cause it’s Harry.

Eggsy leans against the doorframe, one hand on his nipped in waist. “What do you think?” he asks.

For a moment, Harry doesn’t speak, and Eggsy has a momentary flash of self-doubt. Is it not as pretty as he’d hoped? But then Harry sits slowly up straight, holding one hand out silently.

Eggsy blushes and comes closer, sliding his hand into Harry’s palm. His hands are so bloody _big_. Not that Eggsy’s are tiny or anything, it’s just that Harry’s are _so much bigger_. That and the fact that Eggsy distinctly recalls how thick and delicious his fingers feel inside him, how hard those big hands are when they whollop his ass. How gentle and careful they are when they stroke over him, easing him to sleep late at night.

Harry sighs now, gaze travelling over him from head to toe before a smile tips the corners of his lips. “You’re a vision, little one.” He urges Eggsy to turn for him, letting out a quiet groan as one big hand skims over Eggsy’s panty-clad ass. “Look at you…” He reaches up one hand to stroke his thumb across Eggsy’s glossy bottom lip. “Kneel for me, pet.”

Eggsy obeys, wanting desperately to touch himself, his cock hard and aching under the sheer panties. But he doesn’t dare - Daddy hasn’t given permission and last night when he tried to rush ahead, Harry tied his hands and spanked his ass red for being an impatient little slut. Ohhh, maybe he could get Harry to do that again.

He makes himself place his hands on his thighs, to hopefully keep from getting grabby-handed. The smile he gets from Harry is reward enough, but then Harry starts unfastening his pants and Eggsy’s mouth fucking _waters_.

“You’re so beautiful, my sweet boy. Come here.”

Eggsy leans forward and Harry sinks one hand into his hair, around to the back to cup his nape and hold him there while he finishes freeing his cock. Eggsy considers himself a bit of a cock connoisseur, and Harry’s is a thing of beauty. Thick, heavy, ridged with veins Eggsy likes to trace with his tongue until Harry can’t take it anymore and fucks his throat. It’s only been three days, but he’s pretty sure he’s going to crave this particular cock for a very, very long time.

Maybe Harry will keep him that long.

“Do you like your gift, Eggsy?” he asks, guiding Eggsy a bit closer to brush the head of his cock across his mouth.

It takes all of Eggsy’s control not to lean the extra few inches forward to take that beautiful cock deep into his mouth. Instead, he gives Harry a cheeky smile and gently nips the tender flesh. “The clothes or your cock, Daddy?”

Harry laughs. “Bold as brass, aren’t you?” He looks pleased by it, though.

Confident, Eggsy shifts, climbing cat-like into Harry’s lap to turn back against his chest, ass settling snugly against his bared cock. He gives a hard little roll of his hips, glancing back over his shoulder at Harry. “You know I am,” he breathes. He leans back, head on Harry’s shoulder, arching as he slides one hand down his own body to tug aside his panties and free his own cock.

Harry growls and turns his face into Eggsy’s neck, teeth grazing there. “Are you going to give me a show, naughty boy?”

“Ain’t that what you was after, Daddy? Didn’t bring me home these sexy underthings just so we could watch the news, did ya?”

“I did not, no. Go on, then. Show me what you can do.”

Oh, that’s a challenge if he’s ever heard one. He’s begun to learn just how much control Harry has, and if there is anything Eggsy loves, it’s a challenge. Not a lot of men have what it takes to truly resist him, and while he knows Harry has no intention of _not_ fucking him silly, the other man will definitely try to torment him by holding out for a while.

Not if Eggsy has anything to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy's outfit in this chapter inspired by this fanart: [Eggsy in a corset](http://tgoamt.tumblr.com/post/129216054143) and this one: [Eggsy in panties](http://kinksman88.tumblr.com/post/129289792947/congratulations-on-your-news-im-so-happy-to-see) and the corset looks like this: [Clickie!](http://farthingalesla.com/corset-gallery/images/stmartinspresspeachcorsetphoto.jpg)
> 
> [What Katie Did](http://www.whatkatiedid.com/en_gb/) is a real shop in London and specializes in retro style lingerie. I thought Harry would very much like that over someplace basic like VS.
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always you can find me on Tumblr at [Faedreamer](faedreamer.tumblr.com) where my ask is always open for prompts, headcanons or whatever else you want to talk to me about! Like how awful I am for leaving this chapter here. :D See you soon!


	5. Harry's Good Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's been, like, 2 weeks since an update. So much going on, I really hope this chapter is worth the wait. I will do my best to not let it take this long between chapters again! :) Enjoy!

_“Go on, then. Show me what you can do.”_

Harry knows the moment the words are out of his mouth that he’s set himself up for a special kind of torture this afternoon. He can’t bring himself to mind, though. Eggsy is a delight, Harry has learned over the past few days, especially when he’s working his very hardest to be a very good boy. Or a very naughty boy, as the case may be.

“You didn’t actually answer my question. Do you like your new pretties, little one?” he asks, hands skimming down Eggsy’s slim sides, closing on his nipped in waist to guide his slow, sensual rocking.

Eggsy nods, head tipping back and turning his face to Harry’s cheek. “Uh huh,” he whispers, breath hitching when Harry’s hand slides further and between his stockinged thighs to join Eggsy’s slowly stroking hand on the boy’s cock. “Do you?”

Harry chuckles, thumb stroking along the smooth shaft of Eggsy’s cock. “My dear boy, I think ‘like’ is far too mild a word. You take my breath away.”

There is something in the way Eggsy reacts to the praise - a certain shift in his expression, a softer look in his eyes as his cheeks flush just a bit...Harry wonders what sort of daddies he had that they did not lavish him in compliments and worship him the way he deserves. But even as he asks himself the question, he knows the answer.

Eggsy’s belonged to selfish men. Men who see him as nothing more than a prize, a thing to use, to have at their beck and call. Not a gift to be cherished, worshiped. More than anything, Harry wants Eggsy to begin to understand that this - their relationship - is not going to be like all the rest.

Eggsy sighs against his cheek, soft lips brushing his jaw in light, sweet kisses. “Harry?” He says it hesitantly, as though he’s not sure Harry meant it when he said that ‘Daddy’ was optional.

“Yes?”

“Still want me to show ya what I can do?”

Harry nods, smiling. “I might regret this when I end up in the hospital with a heart attack, but yes, Eggsy, I very much do still want that.”

Eggsy’s grin is languid and wicked as he shifts, twisting around in Harry’s lap to straddle him. “Nah, I think you can handle it, yeah?” He undoes a couple more buttons on Harry’s shirt before slipping soft, small hands inside, then bending to press warm, open-mouthed kisses to his chest and neck as clever fingers seeks out and toy with Harry’s nipples.

His nipples have never been a particularly sensitive area, but with Eggsy’s fingers and then mouth on them, it’s as though he’s sprouted a thousand new nerve endings and his cock responds accordingly, throbbing impatiently against Eggsy’s ass as the boy rolls his hips sensually.

However, when Harry reaches to touch him, to close on his lean hips and urge him to move faster, Eggsy slaps his hands away with a laugh and an admonishing look.

“Nope, none of that, mister. Hands behind your head...please?” His smile is teasing, but just a touch hesitant, too, as though uncertain whether he’s gone too far by telling Harry no.

He hasn’t, and Harry obeys, tucking his hands behind his head, lacing his fingers just in case. “Whatever you want...though I reserve the right to exact a little revenge later,” he warns with a wink.

Eggsy laughs, eyes dancing at the playful tone. “I’d be a little disappointed if you didn’t.” And then his gaze begins to wander, hands on Harry’s chest as he looks him over. Like a buffet and the boy’s not sure where to begin. Harry’s felt that way himself a few times since bringing Eggsy home that first night.

He tugs Harry’s shirt free of his trousers and finishes unbuttoning it, parting the fabric with another soft sigh, eyes wistful. “You’re beautiful, too, you know.” He bites his lip and peers at Harry through his lashes. “Didn’t expect that…”

Harry’s lips twitch, one brow lifting. “Didn’t you? Too old to be handsome, am I?”

Eggsy shakes his head. “Nah, ain’t that. I like older guys, always have done. But you’re…” He runs his fingers down across Harry’s stomach, tracing the muscles there. “Didn’t figure you’d be so fit under your fancy suits, did I?”

“Happy with me, then? Lucky me,” Harry teases. Then lifts his hips a bit, nudging the hard length of his still bare cock against Eggsy’s plush little ass, reminding the boy he’s gotten distracted. “Show me how happy you are, pet.”

Eggsy slides his hand further down from Harry’s stomach, closing his fingers around Harry’s cock and giving a light, teasing stroke. His other hand braces on Harry’s knee and Eggsy arches back, rocking his hips, his own cock rubbing against Harry’s with only the sheer panties between them.

He’s like a piece of erotic art, all blushing pale skin and peaches and cream silk, lusty green eyes hooded as he moves his body, gaze locked on Harry’s face as though he doesn’t want to miss any of his reactions. Harry’s fingers flex behind his head, aching to touch him and already regretting his promise not to.

Then Eggsy leans forward, trapping their cocks between their bodies as he turns his face into Harry’s neck to pant there, hips rolling sensually for a moment until impatience seems to grip him and a second later the panties are tugged aside and Eggsy’s got his fingers around both hard, leaking cocks, stroking them in unison as best he can though they don’t quite fit in his hand.

“Need some help down there?” Harry breathes, groaning at a particularly firm thrust of Eggsy’s hips into the squeezing grip of his soft hand.

Eggsy chuckles against his skin, giving his neck a bite. “No touching...this is my show.”

Harry growls, breath ragged. “Perhaps...but you, my little love, are _mine_.” Using just his body, Harry shifts them, turning abruptly to follow Eggsy down onto the couch, pinning him back onto the cushions. His hands come down on the arm of the couch, caging Eggsy there though he keeps his promise not to touch. “You’re mine, Eggsy...say it.”

~ ~ ~ ~

“I’m yours...I am, Harry,” Eggsy whispers, legs hooking against Harry’s suit-clad hips. God, why did that turn him on so much, Harry still in his fancy suits while he’s half naked or more under him? Eggsy doesn’t know, but it takes his fucking breath away.

But more than that...Harry’s words do. _‘My little love’_. Oh, Eggsy knows he didn’t mean it that way, of course. Harry Hart is something so far beyond Eggsy’s reach that he can hardly fathom him at all. The idea of this man _loving_ him, for real loving him, is mental. But still...the endearment makes his heart catch just a little.

He hasn’t got time to dwell on it, though, because Harry is hungry, he can tell, and Eggsy’s dinner from the looks of it.

He reaches down between them, yanking the delicate panties down and giving Harry an apologetic look when they tear a bit. “Oops...was these crazy expensive?”

Harry bends his head and nudges his mouth, taking a nip of his bottom lip. “Not as expensive as _you_ ,” he teases, tongue soothing the spot where he bit. “Let me help…”

Eggsy is about to remind him the No Hands rule, but he needn’t have bothered, because when Harry slides down his body to assist in removing his panties, his hands never come into play...his teeth do.

“Fucking ‘ell,” he gasps, hips lifting as Harry grasps the ruined silk and lace in his teeth and drags them down until Eggsy can shimmy his legs to get them the rest of the way off. “You surprise the hell outta me, you know that?”

Harry’s smile is a mix of pleased and wicked, before he turns his head and drags his tongue along the inside of Eggsy’s thigh, just where the stockings end. Eggsy moans, letting his legs fall apart more, and Harry takes advantage by nipping and licking his way up the tender inside, pausing every so often to pay an extra bit of attention to the moles that dot his skin.

“Fuck…’Arry...weren’t I s’posed to show ya what _I_ could do?” He pants the words, squirming in anticipation as, instead of heading to his cock once he gets to the top, Harry shifts over to worship the other thigh. “Daddy, please,” he breathes, shivering.

Yeah, he did that on purpose, because just as he suspected, Harry’s head lifts as the whispered plea and the word ‘daddy’ and the heat in his eyes is a whole other level now. He doesn’t have time to brace himself before his cock is swallowed whole and he’s suddenly wishing he could get this corset off because he’s having trouble enough breathing without getting squeezed half to death at the same time.

He manages a few hooks undone with fumbling hands before Harry seems to notice his dilemma and the next thing Eggsy knows he’s flipped onto his stomach and Harry’s unlacing him. His hard cock is nestled between the cheeks of Eggsy’s ass and Eggsy can’t help but rock back, thrusting his hips to get a good slide going as Harry frees him from the satin and boning.

He doesn’t even care that Harry’s broken the no touching rule, because it’s sweaty and so sexy and then Harry’s mouth is on his skin where the boning left grooves, kissing and tasting and murmuring sweet words about such a pretty boy he is and how good Eggsy is for him...fuck, it’s euphoric, like the best drug he’s ever tried and just as addictive.

His fingers scrabble to gain purchase in the cushions as abruptly his hips are hauled up, ass in the air now and he yelps in surprise when Harry’s tongue is there, wet and insistent, big hands spreading his cheeks and long fingers probing his entrance open for the other man’s tongue. Oh god, it’s so filthy and so fucking hot. He’s got his teeth in a throw pillow to muffle his sounds as Harry digs his tongue deep, but a second later that pillow is yanked away from him and a hard slap makes his ass bounce.

“Don’t you hide your sounds from me, boy. Give them to me, give it _all_ to me,” Harry demands, voice rough and dripping with authority.

Eggsy’s stomach clenches and he nods, squirming his thighs further apart. “Yes, sir...please, please…” At this point he doesn’t even know for sure what he’s begging for - more, less, sex, fingers, anything really. His stockings still cling to his legs - the only part of his pretty new outfit that hasn’t fallen victim to Harry’s teeth or hands. He kind of hopes they last the whole time, because some twisty, ridiculous part of him wants Harry to come all over his pale, stocking covered thigh...and then lick it clean, maybe. His cock throbs at the picture that conjures up.

Apparently satisfied that Eggsy won’t be trying to hide his sounds anymore, Harry goes back to tormenting him. How the hell it switched so fast from Eggsy wanting to put on a show to Harry taking complete control...Eggsy doesn’t know how Harry does it, but he doesn’t even mind...how can he, when it all feels so fucking good?

Harry’s mouth is lethal, just like everything else about him, working Eggsy over like he might like to spend the rest of his life with his face buried in Eggsy’s ass. By the time he eases up, Eggsy’s all but incoherent, shaking and cock leaking precum in a slick all over his thighs. Harry rises up behind him, reaching over him to the side table drawer.

Eggsy blushes when Harry produces a small bottle of lube. “Oh my _god_...lube in the sitting room, you dirty old man?”

Harry chuckles and bites his nape, the click of the bottle opening seeming overly loud and heating Eggsy’s cheeks even more. “ I am,” he murmurs, nibbling up along Eggsy’s neck with sharp, stinging bites that will linger and mark him as owned later. Eggsy fucking loves them. “Dirty, dirty old man, and you my pretty, precious darling boy.”

And the thing is...Eggsy does feel precious just then. Messy and shaking and wearing only a pair of thigh high stockings, knelt on the couch just dying to be buggered by a man old enough to be his father and then some, and yet Eggsy feels safer than he ever has, more precious than Harry’s finest, most expensive suit… _loved_ almost, though he knows that feeling is a dangerous one.

He’s been giving himself to men in exchange for lots of things for a long time, longer than he shoulda, but he’s never felt the way he feels about Harry with any of ‘em. It makes his eyes sting and he presses his forehead against the arm of the couch, trying to catch his breath.

Slick fingers stroke his entrance, and Harry leans over him to press kisses to his sweaty cheek. “Alright, my boy?” he asks, soft and gentle.

Eggsy smiles, turning his head slightly to meet concerned, warm brown eyes. He nods, one hand coming up to touch Harry’s face. “Yeah. Alright,” he whispers.

Harry smiles in return and then bends to scrape his teeth against Eggsy’s shoulder, sinking two long fingers into him in one smooth motion. “Good...there’s my good boy.”

Eggsy wants nothing more than to be that. Right now, right here, he’d defy anyone or anything to try and take him away from Harry. Harry’s good boy. Yes, that’s what he is now. Damn the rest to hell.

~ ~ ~ ~

Eggsy gets his wish, Harry’s come on his thighs, Harry’s tongue shortly after. It’s when they’re sprawled on the floor with the throw pillows because the couch was too small and they’re too tired to move upstairs, that Eggsy finally makes himself speak.

“Harry…’member you thought I was there with one of the guys you nicked that night?” His insides are shaking, so scared Harry’s going to be furious or tell him to leave, that he’s too much trouble and not worth the threat of Nico coming for him.

Harry nods, turning his head to nuzzle Eggsy’s hair gently. “Yes, I remember.”

Eggsy’s breath trembles, as do his hands, one toying with Harry’s chest hair. It takes him another few seconds to find his voice. “I lied. I was there...to report back to Nico. I...I was his.”

He holds his breath, then peeks up at Harry, trying to gauge his reaction. He’s hard to read, something that bothers Eggsy because being able to read people is how one survives in his life. Not that he thinks Harry would hurt him, but...it wouldn’t be the first time. Nor the last, probably, because he’s pretty sure Harry’s about to kick him out of his life in three...two…

“I know.”

_That_ was not the answer he expected, and Eggsy shoves up to one elbow to stare down at him. “You _knew_? How long?” A thought occurs to him and his heart sinks. “Oh god...this is all part of your investigation, isn’t it?” What better way to get to Nico than through him? To be honest, that makes way more sense than somebody like Harry falling for him like this is a remake of Pretty Woman or something.

Harry grabs him before he can start to get up, rolling Eggsy under him except it isn’t sexy anymore, not when Eggsy really, really wants to run and hide so Harry doesn’t see how much that hurts, the idea that Harry’s been using him the whole time.

“Stop that. Whatever awful things you’re thinking, stop it right now.” One big hand cups his cheek and dammit, Eggsy can’t stop the way he leans into the gentle touch. “You are many things, Eggsy, but you are not a pawn. Not with me.”

Eggsy doesn’t know why he believes him, but the abrupt, stark relief at Harry’s reassurance is so profound he’s glad he’s laying down because his knees feel weak. “Yeah?” he asks, even though he is sure Harry wouldn’t lie to him.

Harry’s smile is indulgent, his tone sweet. “Yes, Eggsy. I’m glad you told me, though. I was concerned and...so were some of my colleagues.”

Eggsy’s brows shoot up. “Your ‘colleagues’? What they know about us? ‘Bout me?” His eyes narrow. “Wait a minute...is you really a spy, then? Shit, bruv, I was just playin’ mostly...is that it?”

Harry lets out a sigh and shifts off of him and to his feet, offering his hand. “First, a shower. Then I will fix us something for dinner while we talk. It’s...a lot to take in.”

“Yeah, well, so’s your cock, and I manage that just fine, don’t I?” Eggsy honestly is just really happy Harry didn’t kick him back into the gutter. Spy, copper, secret agent man...he doesn’t care. Long as Harry don’t stop wantin’ him.

He can handle the rest. Anything, really. He just wants to keep being Harry’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, new chapter very soon! As always, you can find me on Tumblr at faedreamer.tumblr.com where my ask is always open for all things fandom (or otherwise). Headcanons, prompts, just general flailing, drop a line!


	6. The Past Always Comes Back To Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your patience, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Harry takes being Eggsy’s sugardaddy very seriously. Every day he comes home with a gift of some kind. One day a new Adidas jacket - even though Harry still insists they’re ugly as sin. Then the lingerie. Today he’s brought a special sort of gift...Merlin.

From the look on Eggsy’s face when he gets a look at the other agent, Harry can see his boy is eager to start the game Harry has planned.

“Eggsy, my dear, this is my colleague and good friend, Merlin. Merlin, my Eggsy.”

Eggsy drifts closer, eyes flicking head to toe before he smiles and holds out a hand from his spot now pressed against Harry’s side. “Magic Merlin,” he breathes, eyes gleaming. “Wonder if you live up to that name, bruv.”

Harry laughs, giving his bottom a smack. “Cheeky. I did warn you, Merlin.”

Merlin’s eyes narrow and he holds onto Eggsy’s hand a few beats longer than needed. “You did, indeed. I’ve heard quite a bit about you young man, and I do wonder if _you_ live up to all that Harry’s told me.”

Eggsy’s grin is confident and bold. “An’ then some, I’d say.” He lifts his brows. “Wanna find out?”

Harry’s cock stirs inside his pants. Harry wonders how much of Eggsy’s day was spent anticipating tonight’s fun. When he’d proposed inviting Merlin to join them for dinner and...a little bit more, Eggsy’s response was electric. Harry didn’t want to know if this had happened before, but suffice to say his boy has no aversions to being shared.

“Easy, now, keep your pants on.” Harry hands Eggsy a garment bag. “Go upstairs and put this on. We’re going out for dinner tonight. A very special place.”

Eggsy’s eyes light up and he glances down at the bag. “Is it a fancy suit like yours?”

Eggsy’s been hinting that he’d like a bespoke suit of his own - usually just after he’s finished rubbing one off on one of Harry’s suits - and Harry’s of the mind that if ever a body begged to be clad in the finest suits money _can’t_ buy, it’s Eggsy’s.

“Might be. Go on up and see. We have reservations in half an hour, so try to be quick about it, pet.”

He gets a quick, sweet kiss for that and then Eggsy is bounding up the stairs. Harry turns to Merlin with a smile. “Drink while we wait?”

Merlin nods, following Harry into the sitting room. “He’s...something else.”

Harry snorts, pouring them each two fingers of scotch. “That is an understatement.”

“I still don’t trust him and you know bloody well that by telling him everything you did last night, you’ve endangered us all and if it weren’t _you_ I’d be forced to insist on disciplinary action.” Merlin takes the drink, watching Harry sit and take a sip of his own.

“You don’t have to trust him, Merlin, and we both know you’re not going to Arthur on this, because despite yourself, you _do_ trust my judgment. And my judgment says he’s not a danger. But if you’d rather go back to HQ and file a report on me, feel free. While you’re doing that, though, you could be doing my boy, instead.” Oh, the filthy things he has in mind. He wants to see if he can make his sassy little pet blush and mewl and maybe even cry just a little. And if in the process Merlin sees just how sweet and special his boy is, how easy he is to trust and lets go of this troublesome wariness, then all the better.

If nothing else, it will be a night to remember.

It starts with the unexpected beauty that is Eggsy in a fine suit. He comes down the stairs with the tie undone and stockinged feet, but even still the suit does wonders for him. As if he weren’t already jaw-droppingly gorgeous.

Something about the cut of the suit, hugging lean, but broad shoulders and that lithe waist and the crisp white shirt bringing out the hint of gold to his pale skin, the rosy blush on his cheeks. Oh yes, Harry is going to make him blush at every opportunity, if only to see the crimson stark against the snowy shirt.

His hair is the best part, though, all shiny gold, styled in an almost retro wave across his forehead, something a 60’s era gangster would wear. It makes Harry want to dig his fingers into it and have his way with him.

Which he will, in many, many ways before the night is through.

For now, though, he smiles and steps forward to help Eggsy with his tie. “You look wonderful, my dear boy. Do you like it?”

Eggsy nods, glancing up at him with a smile. “Yeah, it’s like yours. How’d you know, thought you said a bespoke suit had to be measured and all?”

Merlin muffles a laugh, clearing his throat instead. Eggsy glances over at him, a confused furrow between his brows. Harry gave Merlin a quelling look, turning Eggsy’s chin back toward him, smiling down at him.

“It’s not precisely bespoke, but I was able to make an...educated guess for the tailor.”

Eggsy’s brows lift in surprise. “The one at the shop that’s a front? It really makes suits like these, too?”

Merlin gives Harry a sharp look, then answers Eggsy’s question. “It wouldn’t be much of a front if there wasn’t a legitimate business going on as well as...anything else.”

Eggsy’s attention falls on Merlin now, his smile wicked as always. “Yeah? ‘Arry’s been promisin’ me a visit to them fitting rooms of yours...you wanna come too, Merlin?” The innuendo drips off his tongue like honey and Harry smothers a laugh at Merlin’s dumbfounded, aroused look. He almost wants to say ‘I told you so’.

A smile finally cracks Merlin’s face - even if it is predatory. “I suppose that depends on just how accurate Harry was in his descriptions of you and your...willingness to please.”

Harry can feel the shiver run through Eggsy, chuckling and tugging the boy’s attention back to him as he finishes with his tie. “There you are, darling. Now shoes, we really must be going.”

When Eggsy’s eyes meet Harry’s, they are hooded and dilated, his cheeks flushed lightly and breath thick. If Harry reaches down, he knows he’ll find Eggsy hard inside his very fine pants. He resists and bends to take a soft kiss from his pink lips. “Shoes?” he asks, amused.

Eggsy nods faintly and turns to dart back upstairs to get them.

_Now_ Harry indulges himself, sending a smirking glance to Merlin. “I did tell you so.”

Merlin lets out a breath, glancing toward the stairs. “You did.”

Satisfied, Harry nods. “Good, good. Go on and turn the car ‘round, will you? He’ll be ready in just a moment.”

Merlin grumbles a bit about how he’s not a taxi driver, but does go to ready the car, while Harry finishes waiting for his Cinderella to make his descent down the stairs. It’s more a loud bounding when it comes, Eggsy’s eyes bright as he takes the stairs two at a time and thuds to a halt at the base of them.

Harry can’t resist, one arm snaking around his waist and hauling Eggsy close, fingers coming up to brush across his lips. As usual, Eggsy’s lips part and one finger is drawn inside to be sucked on - warm, wet, delicious.

“I want to make sure this is what you want, pet. You may always say no, in which case we’ll stay here and watch tv with some takeaway. Are you sure?”

Eggsy smiles around his finger and nods. Then pulls back to let Harry’s finger slip out of his mouth. “I’m sure. He’s handsome, like you, older and Daddy as fuck, you know? Besides…” He leans in, pressing against Harry and looking up at him with sensual, sparkling eyes. “You know I’ll do whatever you want and love every second, don’t ya, Daddy?”

Harry groans, bending his head to nudge soft kisses along his jaw, then his lips. “I do know. And it makes me very, very proud. My good, darling boy, yes?”

Eggsy nods, breathless. “Yes.”

“Good, good. Come along then, a gentlemen never keeps a guest waiting.” It’s going to be one hell of a night.

~ ~ ~ ~

To be honest, Eggsy would have agreed to this little three-way party regardless of what this Merlin guy looked like. It’d been very easy to see how much Harry liked the idea and that he thought a bit of a bribe to his long time friend would do a world of good when it came to keeping Eggsy safe with all the Kingsman assets at Harry’s disposal to do so...but even still, one look at the guy and Eggsy would have agreed all the same.

Now, he’s no Harry, let’s not overstate things, but he’s tall and lean and has a gorgeous Scottish accent that just _does_ things to him. And when he and Harry step outside, Merlin switches places with Harry - with a joke about not being a taxi driver? - and suddenly he’s alone in the backseat with him while Harry drives them to the restaurant.

Eggsy’s no dummy, he knows what they want and, lucky for him, he wants it too. That’s not always the case with daddies, Eggsy has learned. The difference is, Harry wouldn’t ask him to do it if he didn’t like the idea, whereas every other daddy he’s ever had it’d been very clear from minute one that what they said went. With Harry...it’s all some really sexy adventure and Eggsy is eagerly along for the ride.

He slides closer to Merlin in the backseat, turning his best charming grin on him. “So...you work with Harry. That makes you my new best friend, cause you _must_ have a lot of dirt, right?” Eggsy cuts Harry a look in the rearview, winking at him. “Like...what’s the most non-gentlemanly thing he’s ever done? Ever just had a mission go tits up?”

“Eggsy…” Harry’s tone is full of warning, but also full of amusement, which Eggsy takes as his cue to keep right on going.

“I would say that the most non-gentlemanly thing Harry’s ever done...is you.” Merlin reached one hand out to glide up along his thigh, whispering against the fine material of his new suit. “Though you do clean up very nicely.”

Eggsy grinned. “I do, don’t I? Tell you what, though, I dirty up mighty fine, too.” He turns, then, climbing over to straddle Merlin’s thighs, uncaring of whether other drivers on the road can see. “What about you, Magic Merlin? You dirty up good, too?” He intends to find out and dips his head to take a kiss from the man before he has a chance to answer.

Where Harry tastes of brandy and smoke from the occasional cigarette Eggsy’s seen him have, Merlin tastes like mint and milky sweet tea. It’s turning him the fuck on, as is the sweeping tongue taking possession of his mouth.

Merlin kisses like the fucking devil. Different than Harry, whose kisses are powerful and manic almost, like he’s starving and never full on Eggsy. Merlin’s are smoother, more controlled. Not better or worse, but very different. Oh, Eggsy is a very very lucky boy tonight, that’s all he can think.

The kiss breaks and Merlin’s mouth wanders down to suck and lick at Eggsy’s neck. His head falls back against the headrest of the driver’s seat, panting. “Harry,” he whispers.

“Yes, little love?”

“Are you both gonna fuck me?”

Harry chuckles, as does, Merlin, which gives him his answer, but Harry responds anyway. “Oh yes, darling, we are. Do you want that?”

Eggsy whimpers, nodding even though Harry can’t see. “Fuck yeah, Daddy.”

Merlin’s head lifts and his eyes are hot. “For fuck’s sake, Galahad...you have the boy calling you Daddy? Dirty old git.”

Harry laughs up front. “Don’t worry, that’s all mine. Isn’t that right, little one? Just one Daddy for you.”

Eggsy nods, hips rocking to get friction on his hard cock, pressed so tightly against Merlin’s stomach. “Just you, Daddy. I belong to you.”

He can hear the way Harry’s breath hitches, knows how much that turns him on. Eggsy will say it a million times to get that intense, possessive reaction. “That’s right, my boy. Now get off our guest for the moment, we’re nearly there. Merlin, please make sure he’s presentable.”

Making sure he looks presentable involves lots of Merlin stroking his hands over Eggsy’s body in his suit, under the pretense of smoothing out any wrinkles. Eggsy shudders, and arches his hips into the palm of his hand firm against his cock, biting his lip with a naughty smile as he ruts against Merlin’s hand for a second before reluctantly settling into his own seat just as the car pulls up along the curb in front of the restaurant.

Merlin looks like he’s ready to eat Eggsy for dinner, not whatever’s on the menu.

“Your friend looks hungry, Daddy,” Eggsy says, lips twitching.

Harry chuckles and glances back. “Look at you, a rumpled, slutty little mess. I’m sure he’s famished. Come on, then, let’s go. Reservations don’t hold forever, you know.”

As it turns out, Eggsy isn’t entirely sure why Harry is worried about how rumpled and slutty he looks, because when they walk into the restaurant...it’s completely empty.

Eggsy frowns, glancing around, but the maitre'd doesn’t seem at all bothered by the lack of customers, greeting Harry and Merlin both with friendly smiles and leading the three of them to their table, right in the middle of the empty dining room.

It’s gorgeous, all dark wood and blood red tablecloths and low lighting. Even the curtains are drawn on all the windows, lending an air of complete and utter privacy.

And suddenly the lightbulb goes off. He gapes at Harry. “Oh my god. You bought the whole place out.”

Harry smiles, gesturing to him to sit. “I did.”

Eggsy takes the chair indicated, heart racing because he knows, he just knows that Harry and his friend aren’t exactly planning on enjoying the meal...they’re planning on enjoying _him_. His knees tremble and he’s very grateful he’s already sitting down. Suddenly, he needs a minute to gather himself, he feels like he’s about to fly off the rails at any second.

“Harry?”

“What is it?” Harry glances up from the wine list. The idea that he and Merlin will be sipping that wine while Eggsy does...well, whatever they want, makes his tummy flip in the most delicious way.

“I gotta find the loo?” He feels like a little kid who was told to go before they got in the car and didn’t.

Harry just chuckles and nods, going back to selecting the wine. Eggsy shivers and stumbles a bit as he gets up, blushing when both their eyes flick to him, like he’s a particularly tasty bit of sweet they can’t have just yet. Fucking hell, he can probably come in his pants if they look at him that way long enough.

Instead he heads for the back, a waiter pointing him in the right direction. He rubs sweaty palms on his suit pants as he hurries past the kitchen, abruptly letting out a muffled yelp when they swing open and suddenly he’s hauled through, into the kitchen and slammed up against the wall, a very big hand at his throat and his heart drops like a stone into his stomach as, out of the corner of his eye, he spots Nico approaching.

Oh god.

“Nico...wait, I can explain...please…” All he can think is Nico’s gonna have one of his goons gut him right there in the kitchen and Harry sitting right out there in the dining room picking a wine and not knowing Eggsy’s dyin’.

“Can ya? Cause I’d sure like to hear that, I would.” Nico waves off his goon and then it’s _his_ hand at Eggsy’s throat, angry dark eyes boring into him. It takes everything in Eggsy not to shout for Harry but he knows he’d be dead before Harry could get to him. And then it’d be Harry in trouble, walking in on Nico’s pack of rabid assholes with no warning. “That yer new fella out there, huh? Been keepin’ ya locked up all tight makin’ me wait a full damn week to retrieve my property cept now you’re all used, ain’t ya? Dirty little whore mouth probably taste like that old fucker for a month of Sundays.”

Eggsy’s hackles raise, narrowing his eyes. “Yeah well you made it pretty clear that if I fucked up I might as well not come back, didn’t ya, Nico? Hadta do what I hadta do.”

That was a mistake, because Nico’s hand tightens and within seconds, Eggsy’s vision is blurring and he scrabbles at the big fingers closed on him.

“Done bein’ smart with me, are ya now?” Nico eases his grip, then sighs as if Eggsy’s been such a disappointment. Once upon a time, Eggsy would have trembled in fear of losing Nico’s favor, but now all he wants, all he can think of, is how much he wants Harry. _Harry, please…_

“I’m sorry. I am, bruv...I didn’t know what to do, shit went mental an’ there was no way out...so you know, what else was i gonna do, the rest of the coppers was comin’ and I saw an opportunity…” The lie tastes bitter in his mouth. “That’s all it was. All it is. Guy’s rich and lonely and didn’t grass me up an’ all I gotta do is call him Daddy sometimes. I ain’t tell him nothin’, I swear!”

If he can get away with his guts intact, he’ll beg Harry’s forgiveness for the lies, but he’s not entirely sure he’ll be alive in the next ten minutes to apologize for anything at all.

Nico’s eyes narrow, then he nods. “I know. If I thought ya had, you’da been dead before you even knew I was here. And so would your ‘Daddy’.” Nico releases him then, and Eggsy frowns, confused. “Eggsy, I don’t give a _fuck_ about the coppers. Yer fella ain’t one of them cause if he were then he’da brought you right back to me. I own more of ‘em than I don’t.”

Eggsy watches Nico warily, heart pounding. He notices the kitchen is quiet, empty save one chef who seems very uninterested in the goings on. Must be on Nico’s payroll. So many are. Fuck. He files that away to tell Harry if he gets a chance.

“No, your fella’s somethin’ else, ain’t he? I dunno what, exactly, but you, good obedient little pup that you are, are gonna find out for me. Yeah?” Nico’s look dares him to disagree.

So Eggsy nods, hands shaking as he rakes both hands through his hair. “Course, Nico. ‘Course I am, whatcha think I been doin’ the last week?” He puts on his best disgusted face. “So far all I found out is he’s shit in the sack and can’t keep it up wif’out them pills, you know?”

He knows Harry would tell him that he’s just saying what he has to say, but dammit, Eggsy is so tired of living his life this way. Do what he’s gotta do, say what he’s gotta say, anything to get by, right Eggsy? Fuck he feels like shit, but tries not to show it as Nico laughs and Eggsy laughs with him.

“I gotta get back out there, though, he’s gonna wonder...can I get in touch with ya, Nico? How?” If he can bring something back to Harry, something tangible and _helpful_ , then maybe he won’t feel like such a betraying piece of shit.

Nico’s gaze rakes him head to toe, and Eggsy manages not to shake, so Nico can’t see his fear. He still flinches a little when Nico suddenly grins and grabs him, hauling him close. “You look good all done up like this, baby. I can buy ya suits, too.”

Eggsy nods, letting his body go pliant and loose, not resisting at all because all that will do is end in pain. Lots of it. “I know, Nico, you go buy me a real nice suit for when I come home, huh?”

Nico seems soothed by that and nods, bending his head to take Eggsy’s mouth. The kiss is possessive and rough and god, he tastes like those shitty Cuban cigars he thinks make him look posh. But Eggsy kisses him back, eyes burning behind his lids and when Nico lets him go after a minute, all he wants is a whole tube of toothpaste and Harry to get the foul taste out of his mouth.

Nico smacks his ass. “Go on, then, get back out there and act like everything is just peachy, ya get me?” He tucks a business card in Eggsy’s coat pocket before taking another possessive kiss. “There’s a number on the back, I can get a message through that. Don’t you turn on me, boy. You won’t like what happens if ya do.”

And there’s that cold killer. Used to turn Eggsy on, knowing those big hands had killed people and yet made him feel so good. He feels like that Eggsy was a million years in the past and about a hundred times more naive. But he can still play that Eggsy and he nods, stretching up on tiptoes to brush a kiss to Nico’s cheek before winking and slipping out of the kitchen.

He barely makes it to the restroom before he sinks to his knees in front of the toilet and retches. After a moment, he manages to shove to his feet and gets a look at himself in the mirror. Fuck. There’s no way Harry won’t read him immediately.

His hair is a mess from his own, nervous hands and the manhandling, his tie is a wreck and most of all he looks pale and sick and like he just saw a ghost. Eggsy doesn’t know what to do. Well, that’s not true, he knows he has to tell Harry, warn him...but god, there might be cameras, if Nico’s got people working here, the whole place could be bugged, which means Nico’s gonna see and hear everything that happens for the rest of the night.

He thinks he might be sick again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! As always, you can find me on Tumblr at faedreamer.tumblr.com where my ask is always open for prompts, headcanons and just anything, really! Thanks again and next chapter coming soon!


	7. Set Fire To The World

There’s something very wrong, Harry can see it the moment Eggsy appears, back from the restroom. He exchanges a glance with Merlin, who sees it too. Something’s happened in the last few minutes because Eggsy is no longer the dirty, eager little whore who walked out of this room.

Expecting some kind of explanation, Harry is surprised - and disappointed - when instead, Eggsy sits down and flashes a well-practiced but thoroughly false smile at him, as though all is well.

“Did you order for me or am I, um...eating _off_ the menu tonight?”

Merlin’s eyes narrow, and Harry can almost taste the suspicion rolling off of him. If he hoped to ease Merlin’s concerns about Eggsy, this is not going to do it.

“Eggsy, is everything…?”

Before he can finish, Eggsy smile widens and he finds himself with a lapful of his boy, arms snaked around his shoulders as he presses himself against Harry’s chest. “I’m fine, Daddy...just a little nervous. Kiss me?”

Despite his confusion, Harry can’t resist that plea. His sweet boy asking for kisses is a weakness and Eggsy knows it. So he gives in, tugging Eggsy down to capture his lips, hands coming to Eggsy’s ass to pull him just a bit closer. One of Eggsy’s hands slides down to cover his, shifting his hand slightly against his side, where he feels...the faint outline of a business card in Eggsy’s pocket.

Now, he knows there were no cards in those pockets when they left the house, because he’d personally placed the suit in its bag at the shop before bringing it home. Certainly neither he nor Merlin had put anything in Eggsy’s pockets. Frowning, he slips his fingers inside.

As his fingers brush the card stock, Eggsy breaks the kiss and tucks his face against Harry’s neck.

“Nico,” he breathes, barely a whisper.

Fucking hell.

Immediately it all makes sense. Eggsy’s disheveled and distracted look when he came back, the fact that it’d seemed to take him a few minutes longer in the bathroom than one would expect...Nico is here. And he has frightened, possibly _laid hands on_ , Harry’s boy. The rage that lights up inside him is beyond words and it takes every drop of his training to not react, to keep nuzzling and fondling Eggsy as his mind whirls with this new information.

His first instinct is to get Eggsy out of there immediately. He casts a glance at Merlin, who must see the fury in his eyes, because he immediately shifts to handler mode and gives Harry an imperceptible shake of his head before casting a look subtly around the room. After years of working together, he knows something is going on without having the information Harry does.

He tips Eggsy’s face up and captures his lips again, trying to somehow express through it that he is safe, that Harry will protect him. A part of Harry smiles because Eggsy would likely get pissy about the idea that he needs protection - he’s been taking care of himself for so long, it’s still new to the boy to even think of relying on anyone else.

The way Eggsy curls into him, though, says that perhaps this time his little egg wouldn’t mind some protecting. It makes Harry’s blood boil that whatever happened was scary enough to daunt the boy, who has proven as ballsy as they come.

When the kiss breaks, he trails his mouth close to Eggsy’s ear, tongue tasting the sensitive flesh just behind his ear. “Calmly now, little one, we’re getting out of here.”

Eggsy stiffens, turning his face into Harry’s neck. “No!” he hisses. “He’s got people here. I don’t know which except one of the cooks. He’s watching, Harry…”

Fuck. If they leave with no obvious reason, Nico will know Eggsy gave him up and their investigation of him will be compromised. Nico will be on high alert for a good while if he’s tipped off now.

“Do you trust me?” he asks softly, pressing gentle kisses to Eggsy’s neck.

“Yes.” It’s unhesitating, unwavering. Harry smiles.

“Good lad.”

He stretches one hand out to tug Merlin in by the back of the neck and offers Eggsy’s sweet lips to the other man. While they’re occupied, Harry turns into Merlin’s neck and murmurs to him the situation. When the kiss breaks, their eyes meet over Eggsy’s head and he can see the softening in them, and the understanding of the situation.

There’s only one way to handle this without potentially endangering Eggsy’s life and the mission - they’re going to have to go through with their plans for the evening.

Merlin glances down at Eggsy, tipping the boy’s chin up to look at him, a small smile tugging at the corner of his harsh mouth. “You really are a very good boy, aren’t you?”

Eggsy makes a small, mewling sound and nods, some of the tension washing out of him as he leans into them both, accepting the gentle touches, the praise and the kisses they offer him. “Yes, sir, I am...promise…”

“Oh, you needn’t promise, darling. We know. Do you want to show us what a good boy you are, though?”

Eggsy meets Harry’s eyes and nods eagerly. His trust is a beautiful thing to witness. Despite possibly being under surveillance by his international kingpin ex, there is no doubt in Harry’s mind that Eggsy isn’t thinking about Nico in this moment at all. All his sweet boy wants is to please.

Harry’s intent has changed, though. He isn’t so much interested in showing Eggsy off to Merlin anymore - what he _is_ interested in is the fact that somewhere close is a man who’s had his boy. Who knows what it’s like to touch him, taste him, to have Eggsy’s body - and maybe more - for his own. And Harry _very_ much wants that man, if he’s watching, to see how Eggsy thrives under his touch. How Eggsy gives without being asked, surrenders without a hint of fear.

Maybe it’s ego. Maybe Harry doesn’t care that it is. Eggsy belongs to him now and he’ll be damned if any who came before will hold any power over the boy. If he has his way, Nico’s ears will ring tonight with the sound of Harry’s name on Eggsy’s pleading lips.

~ ~ ~ ~

Later, an intel team does a sweep of the restaurant and finds no cameras. Harry’s grateful for that on some level, he thinks, looking down at Eggsy who has dozed off with his head in Harry’s lap on the couch in Merlin’s office. Kingsman HQ is silent at 3 am, and poor Eggsy is exhausted - from both the stress of Nico’s appearance and what came after. He smiles and gently strokes his thumb over Eggsy’s temple. His darling boy.

“Harry.” Merlin’s voice is stern, and Harry sighs as he looks up, one brow lifted questioningly. He isn’t in the mood for lectures at the moment.

“He’s exhausted, Merlin. Let him rest. He told us what he could.” The last thing Eggsy needs is one of Merlin’s hours long ‘debriefings’ on top of everything else tonight. “He’s not a Kingsman, you can’t expect to treat him as one.”

“He has information we need, Galahad, and you know it.”

That Merlin’s reverted to using his code name is a clear indication the fun is long over for the night. And oh, it had been fun, even with the shadow of Nico hanging over their head. Harry shakes himself off the flashes of his darling, slutty boy serving them both so perfectly just hours before and focuses on the problem at hand.

“Whatever he knows, we can learn ourselves. Or are we not the most elite spy agency in the world?” He knows exactly how to hit home - Merlin despises any suggestion that there might be someone who can do their job better than they can.

This time, however, Merlin doesn’t seem fazed. “We are, which means we use the resources we have and that boy in your lap is a very valuable resource right now.”

“I can help.” Eggsy’s voice is soft. How long he’s been awake, Harry doesn’t know.

Harry glances down, fingers carding through his tousled hair. “Shh. Nonsense, you ignore Merlin. He’s a worry wart. We are more than capable of handling this without your intervention.”

“Harry,” Merlin says, tone impatient.

“But I can, Harry.” Eggsy sits up and Harry sighs, regretful of the loss of that warm weight in his lap. Eggsy’s lips are still redder than normal, a spot on his neck of dark red where Harry’s sunk in his teeth when he came. His eyes, though, are alert and determined. “He thinks I’m still with him. I made sure of it tonight.” He reaches for his coat before Merlin holds up the business card he’s after. Eggsy nods to it. “Yeah. I can contact him. Give him bad intel or somethin’.”

Harry chuckles, reaching out to smooth a little cowlick in the boy’s rumpled hair. “Bad intel, hmm? Someone’s been watching too much Bond.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes at him. “Whatever. I can do it. I wanna.”

“He has a point, Harry.”

Harry fucking well knows that he’s got a point. A logical one, at that. That doesn’t mean he’s interested in getting his boy any more involved in this mess than he already is. “We have moles in place. _They_ can give him all the bad intel we need.”

It’s Eggsy who scoffs a little. “You know he’ll believe it from me more’n he will from them. I can _help_ , Harry.”

“He’s right.”

Harry narrows his eyes at Merlin. “Oh, so _now_ you trust him?”

Merlin glances at Eggsy, then at Harry and nods. “He could have sold us out. We weren’t prepared and there’s a decent chance Nico’s men could have gotten the jump on us, though not without some effort and luck on their part. Regardless...he chose you. So yes. Now I trust him.”

Harry tries not to smile, though Eggsy has no such qualms and just about preens. That still doesn’t mean he’s prepared to throw the boy to the wolf like a particularly tasty piece of bait, though.

“You know we can protect him. You trust me with your life every single mission, Galahad.”

Harry cuts Merlin a glance and he knows he doesn’t have to say what he’s thinking. That Eggsy is different. Harry can handle himself in danger - but Eggsy? He’d sooner let 2000 Sidewinder missiles fall into the hands of war criminals than see Eggsy in danger.

“Would I get a code name? Like...it’s King Arfur, ain’t it?” Eggsy glanced between them, brows lifted. “Right? You’re Merlin, which I thought was just a weird name, like yer folks were hippies maybe. But now Harry’s Galahad and...them’s code names. I want one. I want to help, too.”

Harry is not nearly as amused as Eggsy seems to be. “It is not a game, Eggsy. It’s not a movie or a video game or _fun_. Nico is dangerous, deadly, and you are…” Harry cuts off and shakes his head. “Arthur will never allow it, at any rate.”

“She will. Stop making up excuses, Harry, it’s our best option and you know it has to happen. So enough being stubborn and help me prepare him instead.” Merlin nods to Eggsy. “And yes, Eggsy, if you work for us, you get a code name.”

“Merlin, get out.”

“It’s my office.”

“Yes. Get out.”

The other man sighs, but does get up and leave, muttering about needing to debrief Arthur anyway. Harry ignores him, reaching to draw Eggsy over into his lap, where the boy straddles him, arms sliding around Harry’s neck.

His mossy green eyes are soft and one hand lightly brushes Harry’s cheek. “You don’t gotta be scared, you know. I can handle him. Handled worse, honestly.”

Harry nods, hands stroking up and down Eggsy’s back, the fine fabric of his dress shirt doing nothing to block the warmth of his smooth skin beneath. “I know. I don’t care. I don’t want you near him.”

Pretty pink lips twitch and Eggsy sighs. “I want to, though. An’ I know...I know I’m yours, I know you can say no and I’ll listen, I will. But...don’t say no. I can get you all the information you need. And then you know what? He can’t never come back, can he? You wanna have to hide me away just so’s Nico never finds out where you got me stashed? You wanna worry every time you have to leave the country on some mission because you won’t be here in case today’s the day he finds me again?”

Harry scowls, because he doesn’t want Eggsy to be right. Not right now. “Merlin is going to want you to go back on his side. He’ll say you can work easier if you’re back in Nico’s circle. If you’re…”

“If I’m his boy again.”

Harry’s jaw clenches, hands tightening possessively on Eggsy’s hips. He nods.

“Are you worried I won’t come back? Like...that I’d choose not to?” There’s sadness in Eggsy’s voice, like that hurts him, that Harry might think that.

“This is very new, Eggsy. And we are...very different. And you might not have a choice of whether or not to come back, you know. He might not give you one.”

Eggsy laughs and Harry looks at him finally. Eggsy presses a little closer and shakes his head. “For a smart guy, Harry, you can be a little dumb. You think I’m even remotely worried that you…” He cuts off and gives Harry an arch look. “What would you do if Nico doesn’t let me leave, Harry? If he tells me I don’t got no choice, he’s keepin’ me one way or the other? Huh? What would you do?”

There’s no question in Harry’s mind. “I’d kill him. I’d bring you home.”

Eggsy nods. “I know. Are you going to let anything bad happen to me? Now or ever, Harry Hart?”

Harry shakes his head mutely, fingers digging in on Eggsy’s hips. He’d set an entire continent, the _world_ , ablaze to protect this boy.

“Then what do I have to be afraid of? Let me help. I trust you to protect me.”

Fuck. How can he say no to that?

Eggsy must see the resignation on his face, because he breaks into a wide grin. “So I get a code name? Can I pick it?”

Harry shakes his head, amused. “No, Eggsy. Usually you’d be given the code name of the agent you were replacing, but since this is more of a...freelance position, shall we say, either Merlin or I will assign you a code name.”

“Yeah? Whatcha gonna call me? I don’t think Dirty Little Whore sounds too official…”

Harry snorts. Wicked little thing. “No, not quite. Also, since Merlin has to use it as your handler…”

“Wait, what?” Eggsy cuts him off, frowning now. “Wha’s a handler? An’ why ain’t it you?”

“Because that’s Merlin’s job. He stays here at HQ and is only with you through comms and intel. I, however, have no intention of sitting behind a desk watching you risk your life.”

Eggsy tilts his head, confusion on his face. “Where will you be?”

“Approximately no further than optimal striking distance from wherever the fuck _you_ are.” If that means he has to set up camp in Nico’s master bedroom closet, then that’s what he’ll do. He’s been just a heartbeat too far away on more than one occasion in his line of work, and he won’t let that happen when it’s Eggsy’s life on the line.

Relief floods Eggsy’s features and Harry leans in to nuzzle a kiss to his soft mouth. Eggsy sighs against his mouth, eyes fluttering shut. “And when is this gonna happen? Like...not tonight, right?”

Harry smiles, suspecting where his boy’s mind is wandering. “No, not tonight. Did you have other plans in mind, little one?”

Eggsy nods, hips shifting restlessly in Harry’s lap. “Mm-hmm. I thought maybe you could show me your fancy spy headquarters, Harry. Wonderin’ if there’s a few dark corners where you might show me somethin’ else, too.”

Oh, now _that_ Harry can oblige. Oh, he’s not stupid, he knows the boy wants to take his mind off the idea of letting Eggsy do this op, but Harry isn’t averse to being thoroughly distracted. And perhaps imprinting all over this boy so he remembers - when he’s with that piece of shit later - that he’s Harry’s now. Just in case he starts to forget.

Or maybe it’s so Harry doesn’t forget, because watching Eggsy in there is going to be hard and he knows it. Some fresh memories to hold onto sounds like just the thing.

“Well, then. Let me show you around and see what we can find, hmm?”

They’ll worry about Nico tomorrow. Tonight there’s a gun range and some gym showers and Harry’s own office to christen before Merlin tracks them down and the work begins.


End file.
